Down Goes Another One
by McSteph
Summary: SEQUEL TO LIVING FAST, DYING YOUNG- A phone call from Harriet sends the boys back to the house to visit the girls once again. But something has other plans for them.
1. Harriet

**Alright guys, as promised, here's the sequel. Super nervous about posting this... I hope you all like it. You'll have to read Not Alone, then Living Fast, Dying Young to know what this is all about, so I suggest you read them before reading this. And I hope Dougie gets better soon! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. **

**Please review and tell me what you do or don't like! Thanks guys.**

* * *

_**Down Goes Another One**_

**Chapter 1- Harriet**

'Danny! It's Harriet!' the voice said through the phone.

It had been almost two months since their last experience at the house. They'd barely heard anything from the girls who were now living in the house, either living, or undead. The four of them hadn't contacted the boys til now.

'Harriet! Hi!' Danny exclaimed, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove home from rehearsals on Friday night.

'How are you?' she asked brightly.

'I'm fine thanks, how are you?' he asked with a smile. Tom had sent him home early to look after Dougie, who was probably vegged out on the couch at home watching cartoons with a stomach bug.

'I'm great! The papers have been changed into my name and everything and we've fixing everything up! I was just ringing to ask whether you four boys would like to come out and stay with us for the weekend?'

'Umm, well Dougie's sick, but I'll see what he says, and the Fletcher is still on crutches and in plaster. Seems the break was worse than we first thought,' Danny replied, thinking back to Tom crawling down the stairs and using the plaster to hit Harry when he annoyed him.

'Oh...' Harriet said, her voice dropping in disappointment.

'I'm sure we'll be coming though. Expect us late tonight or early tomorrow,' Danny smiled.

'Okay, we'll look forward to it!' Harriet said and hung up.

Danny laughed to himself in the car, tossing his mobile onto the unoccupied passenger seat as he came to their driveway. Collecting his guitar and the sheet music and phone and food Tom had given him; Danny made his way inside, where it smelled like a hospital. Tom and Harry were paranoid about getting Dougie's disease and insisted on spraying everything he breathed on with disinfectant spray.

'Dougie! I'm home! How you feeling?' Danny shouted as he walked through the hall and into the living room. He dropped his voice instantly upon seeing Dougie curled up on the couch, fast asleep, a blanket covering his toes, Spongebob Squarepants blasting in the background. He looked like a child been given a day off school, the way the glasses of half-drunk water and half-eaten biscuits and toast littered the area around him. His face was still pale and unwell, but at least his cheeks had a little bit of pink on them again. Danny stepped through the mess and gently shook the bass player, who awoke slowly, looking up at Danny with his blue eyes, squinting in the fading sunlight.

'How're you feeling mate?' Danny asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

'Better I think. I haven't thrown up in an hour and a half. So that's better,' he yawned.

'Good to hear. Listen mate, I got a call from Harriet before,' Danny said, looking at his feet.

'That chick you like?' Dougie yawned again and Danny nodded.

'Well she-,' Danny started.

'Hold that thought!' Dougie exclaimed, kicking the blanket off his feet and making a sprint for the bathroom.

'Dougie, you know that only worked in the movie!' Danny sighed, leaning back against the couch, focusing on something other than Dougie's horrid noises. After a few minutes he ambled back out, feebly wiping his mouth.

'Now, what?' he said hoarsely, sitting beside Danny.

'Harriet called me to ask if we wanted to go out there and stay with them for the weekend,' Danny replied.

'Ooh sounds awesome!' Dougie exclaimed.

'You're up to it?' Danny asked in disbelief.

'I'll be fine Danny,' Dougie said, gulping back his stomach again.

'I'll just call the other two and ask them,' Danny said, taking the phone from beside Dougie, where Tom had positioned it early the morning before they left.

Tom picked up after half a ring. 'Dougie?' he asked curiously.

'Nah, it's Danny. I'm at home with Dougie..., who's just made another trip to the bathroom,' Danny grimaced, walking into the kitchen and shutting the door behind him.

'He alright?' Tom asked.

'He looks better. I think he'll be okay. Listen Tom, I have something to ask you.'

'Oh yeah? What?'

'I got a call from Harriet before.'

'Ah! The chick we helped find a house!' Tom exclaimed and Danny laughed.

'Yeah, her. She's invited us out to stay with her for the weekend and maybe help her out a bit. What do ya say?'

'What about Dougie?' Tom asked, concerned.

'He said he's up to it,' Danny replied.

'Well how about we give it the night and we'll see how he is after that?' Tom said after a pause.

'That's actually a better idea. I really can't be bothered driving all the way out there after today,' Danny sighed.

'Yeah, I know mate. I'll see you when we get home. Don't bother waiting around for us to eat either. Please force something into Dougie. He might vomit it back into your face, but he needs it. And keep him drinking please,' Tom almost pleaded.

'Yes Mother Tom,' Danny mumbled.

'What was that?' Tom asked sharply.

'I'll do it,' Danny said quickly. 'I'll see you when you get home.'

And with that, Danny hung up.

* * *

He walked around the kitchen, looking for something to eat for tea. He settled on toasted sandwiches. That way, he could make Dougie eat some toast. He started everything cooking and headed back into the lounge room where Dougie was curled up on the couch, holding his stomach and staring at the TV with tired eyes. Danny sat opposite him on the armchair, watching as he yawned.

'Hey mate, Tom said we'll wait until tomorrow until we go because of you being sick,' he said softly.

'Oh, okay. But I'm fine Danny, really.'

'You're not mate. Considering the fact you only got sick last night, today and tomorrow are gonna be the worst.'

Dougie shrugged. 'I'll be fine. As long as I don't eat anything.'

'Dougie,' Danny said firmly, 'you're eating something tonight. And you can't change that. I don't care if it comes straight back up, you need to eat.'

Dougie sighed and stared back at the TV.

* * *

In the end, Danny did manage to feed Dougie the piece of toast and managed to get him to drink half a glass of water (which didn't stay in his stomach for long). Tom and Harry got home at around eight, all deciding on an early night, especially Dougie who hadn't slept a wink the night before. And at ten that night, the house was silent.


	2. Footsteps

**Hey all, here's the next chapter. A huge thankyou to Amy, Mystery00Meat and AntisepticThroatLozenges for their amazing reviews. I honestly cannot thank you guys enough. Sorry it's taken a while to update, been ill. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Footsteps**

Harry was first awake the next morning. He'd lain awake for half the night with the sound of Dougie's running footsteps on the floor and other noises he didn't like. Walking down stairs, he smiled as he thought of the girls again. It had been ages, and maybe, hopefully, they'd be happier. It was only five-thirty, so outside the windows was still pitch black, with a few stars still dotting the sky and the moon beginning to hide behind a cloud. Harry sat on the couch, chucked the TV on a movie channel and watched, not even knowing what movie it was.

Another _thump, thump, thump_ on the stairs meant Tom was now awake and hobbling down them. He would not use his crutches inside the house unless he _had_ to, so he would hobble everywhere, using his cast as a weapon against things and most importantly, Danny and Harry.

'Morning Tom,' Harry yawned.

'Mate, how long you been awake? It's only six-thirty!' Tom said in disbelief, hobbling to the couch and dropping onto the cushions.

'An hour I guess. Couldn't sleep,' Harry shrugged.

'Dougie?' Tom asked and he nodded.

'Ah. Worse than the other night?'

'Much worse. He hasn't gotten up in about two hours though, so that's good I guess.'

There was silence for a while as Tom watched the movie with Harry, cringing at the ridiculously bad gory parts.

'How is the ankle going Tom?' Harry asked curiously.

'Aches now and then, but I think it's getting better,' Tom shrugged.

'Are _you_ up to going out there?' Harry asked and Tom nodded.

'Of course I am. I just won't be helping very much.'

'Yeah, that's fine.'

There was more silence, until heavy and tired footsteps on the stairs interrupted.

'Morning Dougie,' Tom said without turning around.

'Morning,' he said huskily, moving into the lounge room and sprawling out onto the armchair.

'How you feeling?' Tom asked.

'Well I haven't been a mother bird and regurgitated my food into my toilet baby in about three hours. So that's good,' he yawned.

'You do actually look better today come to think of it,' Harry added and Tom nodded.

'Good. Because I want to come out with you guys. I don't care if I'm sick, I'll just take the medicine the doctor gave me,' Dougie shrugged.

'But Dougie; all you did was complain about how you couldn't keep it down,' Harry pointed out.

'I'll be fine guys, really,' he said, trying to use a reassuring voice. But it really just sounded plain broken and sick.

'Well it's up to you. We take you and you take it easy and keep away from Harriet so you don't make her sick too, and you must start eating a little bit,' Tom reasoned and Dougie nodded. 'I will.'

'Good little sick boy,' Tom said, patting his fringe. Dougie forced a smile at Tom and looked back at the carpet, swallowing deeply. He wouldn't let them know how sick he really felt. How every movement made him want to vomit. But he really wanted to see the girls again. Especially Margaret.

'I'm gonna go wake Danny up. We can pack and leave now,' Tom said, standing up and leaving the room.

'Give it up Doug,' Harry said once Tom was out of earshot.

'Give what up?' Dougie asked nervously.

'I know you feel shit,' Harry shrugged, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Dougie followed, yelling 'I don't know what you're talking about!'

'You do mate. I'm gonna make some toast. Want some?'

'Yeah,' Dougie sighed, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

'Good boy. Now I want you to go upstairs and start packing. Do you want some help?' Harry asked.

'I can do it,' Dougie grumbled, standing up and turning to stomp up the stairs, before making a mad dash for the bathroom, the sudden movement upsetting his stomach.

* * *

An hour later, the car was packed with clothes, a tent (even though they didn't think they needed it), blankets, sleeping bags, pillows, two guitars, food (as they didn't want to eat all of Harriet's), and other random things they thought they might need. With Dougie in the front seat, Harry in the driver's seat and Danny and Tom bundled in the backseat with Tom's crutches in between them, they set off for the two hour drive to the house.

'Now Dougie, please tell me when you're gonna throw up,' Harry pleaded.

'Harry of course,' Dougie sighed. Harry, not concentrating on the road hit a pothole, sending them all bouncing nearly into the roof.

'Harry stop!' Dougie shouted as Harry slammed on the brakes, Dougie making a break from the car onto the side of the road.

'What do you think it's gonna be like now?' Danny piped up, ignoring Dougie out the window.

'It's only been two months Danny. It's probably just gonna be more tidy,' Tom shrugged, also ignoring him.


	3. Melanie

**Kind of a filler chapter, hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Thankyou to Amy and AntisepticThroatLozenges for their reviews, it really does mean a lot. Also, as this is a shorter story, the chapters will all be shorter than normal.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3-Melanie

But Tom was very wrong. In two months, Harriet had done wonders to the house. Before they crossed the bridge they saw her old house; empty and dark. But as soon as they crossed the bridge to the Hamilton house, it was like they were visiting a new place. The ramshackle garden was neat and tidy and trimmed back to look civilised. The house had been cleaned and the windowsills and guttering painted, as well as the gates. Big holes in the fence had been filled in. but somehow, the house looked old and spooky and beautiful, with the big tall pine trees and cobblestone paths and stone fences.

Harry and Danny got out of the car, helping their two less-able band-mates out and following the too familiar path to the front door. As Dougie gripped Harry's arm for support, and Tom leant on his crutches, staring out across the field that had caused him the accident, Danny knocked on the big wooden door; the one they had been so terrified of the first time.

'Guys!' a voice exclaimed from behind them, making them all jump, causing Dougie to run over to the bushes to empty his stomach once again. 'I didn't scare him that much did I?' Melanie asked innocently, smiling down at the boys, shimmering.

'Mel!' the three exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug her.

'Hi,' she grinned, waving.

'How have you been?' Tom asked, as she floated down and sat cross legged on the wall beside the front door.

'Great, Harriet is awesome and it's so amazing having everyone here!' she exclaimed excitedly. She seemed brighter and much happier than the last time they'd seen her. The last time, she had been depressed about being a ghost, but there was something definitely brighter about her.

'That's good!' Danny smiled as Dougie stumbled back over to them wiping his mouth.

'Excuse Dougie, he's got the stomach flu,' Harry explained quickly as Melanie looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

'Oh yeah, Harriet did mention something about that,' she said dreamily.

'Where are the others?' Danny asked quickly as soon as Harriet's name was mentioned.

'Inside, painting one of the rooms I think,' Melanie replied, 'I'll take you to them, we've been expecting you.' She stood up and floated through the door, opening it as she went. 'Shoes off!' she called as she went.

The four stepped over the step into the house and gasped. The icky blue carpet had disappeared, as had the horrible portraits. There were creamy, neutral yellow walls with a table beside the door, with nothing up the hall, except for some artistic photographs in frames and polished floorboards.

'Wow,' Harry breathed as he padded behind Melanie in his socks.

'She's done a good job hasn't she?' Melanie called airily as she went up the hall.

'You can say that again,' Tom whispered, hobbling his way behind everyone. Melanie breezed up the newly carpeted and polished staircase and up to the neutral landing. She opened the third door that they remembered as Margaret's room. It smelled of paint.

'Danny! Harry! Dougie! Tom!' Harriet's voice squealed loudly, throwing herself into Danny's arms.

'Hey!' Danny exclaimed, hugging her back. Harry and Tom smiled in greeting, while Dougie swallowed deeply and waved, the colour draining from his cheeks.

'How the heck did you finish this all?' Danny exclaimed, kissing her cheek as she let go. She turned bright red and looked at her paint splattered shoes.

'I've had a bit of help. Because the house was free, I used most of my money to hire people to help. I couldn't do it all on my own. But the girls have been helping me as much as they can, and we're just painting the last room today,' Harriet beamed. Danny stared at her. Her blonde hair was tied back in a scarf, a checked shirt undone with paint splattered all over it over a white top. Her jeans were covered in the same yellowish paint and they were tucked into her Converses. She turned even redder as Danny's eyes looked her up and down.

'So um... You want a tour of the house?' she asked uncomfortably.

'Where's the other two?' Harry asked, gently moving to take Dougie's arm as he swayed.

'They're downstairs. The girls have all got a room to themselves, the really big empty one, where they put all their stuff. It's been separated into three rooms. I'm painting all these ones up for guests. I've got the one on the end, the old sewing room,' Harriet gibbered as she led them down the stairs.

'I'm sorry, I really have to go,' Dougie exclaimed, clapping a hand over his mouth and running down the stairs.

'I'll go with him, he needs to drink,' Harry explained as he ran after him.

'Is he okay?' Harriet asked worriedly.

'I don't think we should've bought him. He's really not well,' Tom sighed as he hobbled down the stairs, Melanie and Danny behind him.

'He'll be okay,' Danny said firmly.

'What about you Tom? I thought you would have been out of plaster by now?' Harriet asked.

'Nope. Apparently it was an awkward break, so they are making me keep it for another three weeks after the usual time,' Tom sighed, 'I get it off next weekend.'

'Oh that's not good,' Harriet said quietly.

'Yup...' Tom replied, looking at his feet.


	4. Falling

**Here's the next chapter, thankyou for reviewing. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Falling**

They finally made it to the door of what was supposably the girl's room after walking through the new kitchen. Although all the old cooking appliances were still there, they were refurbished and looked vintage and cool. Harriet knocked on the door as Tom and Danny glanced out the window beside the door. From there, apart from seeing the garden and the road, they could see their car. Harry had Dougie sat in the back seat of the car with the door open. Dougie had his water bottle and Harry was watching on as he took tentative sips, his face turning paler as it hit his stomach. Danny sighed and made a face at Tom, who shrugged and followed Harriet inside. Inside was a small room with three doors coming off the opposite end of it. The room had four chairs and a TV inside it. Perched on two of the chairs were the two girls, watching TV.

'Abigail, Margaret!' Harriet said cheerfully. The two turned around to face the four of them, grinning as they did so.

'Hey guys!' Abigail exclaimed, getting up and floating over. 'Still on the crutches Tom?' she tsked.

'Ha-ha, apparently leaving it for so long out here wasn't good for it,' he smiled, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

'I knew it wouldn't be,' she tutted, sitting beside him. Danny smiled and plonked himself beside the portable heater in the corner.

'Where's Dougie?' Margaret asked quietly, sitting down as well.

'He's outside with Harry,' Tom replied.

'Why?' Margaret asked.

'He's not well.'

'If he's not well he shouldn't be outside! He'll get even more ill!' Margaret exclaimed.

'Margaret, he's not that type of sick. He's puke-his-guts-out-every-ten-minutes kind of sick,' Tom explained.

'Oh,' she replied.

'Would you guys like to get settled in? I'm sorry but we've only got two rooms completely finished, so you'll have to share a bed. Is that okay?' Harriet asked and they nodded. 'Oh and we've got proper plumbing, so that means a flushing inside toilet,' she giggled and the boys gave her thumbs up.

'I'll share with Tom,' Danny smiled, helping his roommate up off the couch, handing him his crutches.

'Okay, I'll give you guys the parent's old room if you'd like? I'll leave the spare room beside the bathroom for Dougie and Harry,' Harriet said, sitting in Tom's vacated chair. 'I'll leave you to it.'

Tom and Danny made their way out the door to the front yard, barely speaking. Dougie was still in the car, Harry sitting in the front seat, talking quietly to him.

'Hey guys, Harriet's given us rooms. Wanna take some of our stuff up there?' Danny asked brightly.

'Sure,' Harry smiled, standing up and giving Dougie a hand to stand up.

'I'm sharing with Tom, and Harry, you're sharing with Dougie,' Danny replied, taking his and Tom's bags out of the boot.

'Cool,' Harry said, taking his and Dougie's and following Danny inside.

Tom limped along slowly beside Dougie, who didn't seem steady on his feet.

'How you feeling mate?' he asked quietly as he hopped over the small step in front of the door.

'I don't know. Harry's been getting me to eat and drink and we managed to get some of the tablets into me, so we'll see. I'm exhausted,' he sighed, holding the door open for Tom.

'I know mate. Do you feel like being sick at all?'

Dougie shook his head.

'Well do you want to have a rest for a bit?' Tom asked.

Dougie nodded in relief. 'Yes please.'

'Alright, well we'll put your stuff in your room and you can have a rest while we do... something.' Dougie nodded again and began to walk up the stairs in front of Tom as he hobbled his way up them. Suddenly his crutch slipped out from under him, as if pulled by something and Tom fell on his face, grabbing hold of the banister to stop himself from sliding down the stairs. Tom cried out in pain, clutching his face in the place he hit it on the stair. Dougie looked round to see what the noise was and ducked down to Tom's level, gently lifting his hands from his face. Tom's lip was swollen and cut, blood running down his chin.

'What happened?' Dougie asked in horror, looking at the stair. It couldn't have done that much damage...it was covered in carpet.

'I slipped,' Tom replied thickly.

'Dougie? Tom? What's taking so long?' Harry's voice called as he came out of Danny and Tom's room.

'What happened?' he exclaimed, running to the pair as soon as he saw them, collecting up Tom's crutches for him and pulling him to his feet.

'I slipped,' Tom repeated.

'Come on, we'll clean you up,' Harry sighed, leading him up the stairs. The hairs on the back of Dougie's neck stood on end as he looked around the staircase and landing and the bottom of the stairs. Upon seeing the thin mist at the bottom, he came to a conclusion.

Tom's fall was no accident.

Someone or something had caused it.


	5. Love

**Longer chapter my lovelies. Thankyou for your incredible reviews, I can't tell you how much they mean to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Love**

Dougie walked up the remaining stairs, his head churning with thoughts. Who would've caused it? His first instinct was Frank. But Melanie and Margaret had said he went over the line. He sighed and opened the door to the spare room, where Harry had left his bag outside the door. Picking it up, he walked over to the bed and sat down, looking around. The room hadn't changed all that much. Apart from a double bed instead of the four singles and a paintjob and clean, it was the same. He slid off his shoes and lay his head on the crisp white pillowcase, staring at the white, interesting ceiling. It had all different patterns leading into the light in the middle of them. Dougie closed his eyes and sighed. It felt like years since his stomach felt right. But now, he didn't feel as sick.

And while Danny and Harry patched up Tom, Dougie slipped into the land of dreams.

He stayed asleep, oblivious to the fact that the three boys poked their heads in to check on him, smiling to themselves as they saw the youngest member asleep and not hanging his head into a toilet. Harry gently dragged a blanket over him before leaving the room again silently.

* * *

After an hour of sleep, the window slamming closed jerked Dougie awake. He sat up and looked around like an insane person. There was no one inside, nor any evidence of the window being closed, as it now sat innocently open. But the sudden movements triggered Dougie's gag reflex and he sprinted into the neighbouring bathroom. As he emptied all the food Harry had gotten him to eat into the toilet, he heard the door open.

'It's occupied,' he called weakly.

'I don't mind,' Margaret's voice said. Dougie turned slowly, careful not to move too fast. Margaret was sitting cross legged on the edge of the bath, watching him.

'Margaret, you really don't need to see me like this,' Dougie said feebly, leaning against the bathroom cabinet, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

'Doesn't worry me,' she shrugged, 'I haven't vomited in eighty-five years. I think I'll be fine.' Dougie rolled his eyes and leant his head back.

'Here, have this,' Margaret said, handing him a glass of water.

'Thanks,' he sighed, 'but there's no point. It's pretty much just wasted on me.'

'You need to,' she said quietly.

'Thanks.' Dougie took a few tiny sips, closing his eyes. 'I-I-I I think I'll go back to bed now,' Dougie said shakily, standing up and wobbling back to the bedroom, Margaret following on. She waited until Dougie pulled the cream sheets over his jeans then sat on the opposite side of the double bed, watching him push the pillows against the headboard to sit up. Margaret was still in the same dress of course, but Dougie noticed something. 'Where's the locket?'

'What locket?' she asked, watching out the window.

'The one with you and Charlie?'

'Oh. I lost it,' she shrugged.

'Oh... Just a question, did you close the window before?' Dougie asked curiously.

'What window?'

'That one.' Dougie pointed to it.

'No...I've been downstairs with the others while they've been fixing up Tom. What happened to him anyway?'

'He slipped and fell...' Dougie trailed off, his voice unconvinced.

'You don't believe that?' Margaret asked curiously.

Dougie shook his head. 'Has there been any other ghosts around here?'

'Nope, just us,' Margaret replied, 'why?'

Dougie shrugged. 'Just wondering. Where are the others?'

'I think they're in the kitchen or something, making lunch,' Margaret replied. At the sound of lunch Dougie's stomach twisted and he gulped.

'We can stay up here if you want,' Margaret said quickly. Dougie smiled at her and leaned back against the pillows.

'What have you guys been doing then?' she asked.

'Well, we've been touring, playing shows, meeting fans,' Dougie smiled, 'what about you?'

'Helping Harriet do things,' Margaret grinned.

'Can I ask you something?' Dougie asked quietly. Margaret nodded quickly.

'Are you happier with your life now?'

Another grin broke out on Margaret's face. 'Definitely.'

'That's so good to hear,' Dougie smiled back, wishing he could just reach out and take her hand... As he looked at her, her elegant curls, beautiful dress and perfect skin, his mind began to tick over. He couldn't be falling in love with a ghost...could he?

He bit his lip as Margaret smiled at him. 'Do you wanna go downstairs?' he stuttered.

'Sure.' Margaret stood up from the bed, floating over to the door and down the stairs. Dougie eased his way off the bed, his whole body aching as he quickly ran a hand through his hair and quickly shuffled down the stairs after her, blocking his nose to the smell of food that penetrated his nostrils.

'Ahh, here he is! How you feeling?' Harry's voice was loud and made Dougie's head pound.

'Better.' Dougie nodded and sat down at the kitchen table beside Danny, who was murdering a plate of chicken nuggets and fries, obviously made by Harriet. There was a radio playing softly on the windowsill as she leant down to get the rest out of the oven, earning a glance and a sly grin from Danny as he stared at her jean-clad bum. Dougie elbowed him in the side hard and the piece of chicken Danny was eating fell from his mouth onto the plate.

'Anyone want anymore?' Harriet asked briskly as she walked around the table, setting a plate in front of Dougie and putting a nugget and three chips on it.

'Harriet, I-.'

'Dougie, you're eating it. You need to,' Harriet said firmly, dumping a few more on the other boy's plates. Dougie gave a sigh and picked one up, gingerly putting it in his mouth and chewing. Harriet gave a satisfied nod and put the empty tray on the sink.

'I'm sorry,' Dougie gulped, shoving his chair out so fast it clattered to the floor, as he sprinted up the stairs. Harriet sighed and walked around to pick the chair up.

'I'm so sorry Harriet, we should've left him at home,' Tom said quietly.

'It's fine boys, it doesn't worry me,' Harriet shrugged.

Danny ushered her around to him, giving her a tight hug. 'Harriet, do you wanna come for a walk with me outside?' Danny asked quietly. She gave a small nod.

'We'll do the dishes,' Harry smiled, picking up all the empty plates, dumping Dougie's uneaten food into the bin before putting it on the sink. Danny slipped his hand into Harriet's, gently taking her out the door into the garden. They sat under the big tree Danny ended up in the last time they were there. He smiled as he leant back against it.

'What's up?' Harriet asked, smiling too.

'Last time we were here, Donald, an evil ghost got me up into this tree. I fell into the mud,' Danny grinned. Harriet giggled shyly, looking down at her shoes again.

'Would you mind if I kissed you?' Danny asked softly.

Harriet looked up, her cheeks pinker.

'I love when you look like that,' Danny smiled.

'Like what?'

'When you blush.' Harriet put a hand to her cheeks self-consciously, turning redder. Danny took her wrist, pulling it down away from her face, looking right into her eyes. Harriet looked back, her soft gaze penetrating into his blue eyes. Danny leaned forward slowly, gently taking his hand to the back of her blonde hair, pulling her closer until her lips touched his, Danny smiling at the feeling as she moved her head to deepen the kiss, smiling too. They finally broke apart, both smiling at each other, Harriet's cheeks a deep shade of pink.

'I think I love you Harriet,' Danny whispered.

Harriet smiled. 'I think I do too.'

'Good,' Danny murmured, leaning in and kissing her softly again. A cackle from the bushes made them jump apart.

'Who's there?' Danny called, looking around. Nothing. Harriet quickly sprang away from Danny, letting out a squeak, her face wide and terrified as she tripped over her feet and landed on her bum in the dirt.

'Harriet? What's wrong?' Danny asked, quickly jumping up and kneeling beside her on the ground.

'N-n-nothing,' she stammered.

'Love, what's the matter?' Danny asked firmly.

'You didn't whisper anything to me did you?' she asked shakily and Danny shook his head.

'Something told me to watch my back,' she murmured.

'What do you mean by some_thing_?' Danny asked curiously, gently helping her back up.

'I don't know,' she whispered, looking around frantically.

'Come on love, we'll go back inside,' Danny said softly, taking her arm and leading her along the path and inside the house, looking around for answers as he walked.


	6. Rocks

**Thankyou to Amy, loststolenandfound, AntisepticThroatLozenges and mnm for their reviews. I love you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Rocks**

When the two walked inside and into the old living room where all the perils had happened that first night, it was a relaxing sight. Dougie was curled up on one of the couches, a bucket beside his head, fast asleep, Margaret sitting next to his feet, watching him sleep, a worried look on her face. Abigail was sitting beside Tom, and Melanie was between Harry and Abigail. Tom's ankle was propped on an upside-down milk-crate and he was laughing.

It seemed Tom and Harry were educating the girls on the proper ways of the twenty-first century, showing them _Finding Nemo_. A pile of Disney Pixar films was on the floor beside the TV, including the two _Toy Story_ movies, _A Bug's Life_, and others. Melanie was asking a thousand questions about the movie, never having been to Sydney, never seeing the ocean and definitely never seeing boats and fish.

Harry patiently explained to her that yes, people in other countries talk in that accent, there are birds that are as big as Nigel, no, fish do not talk and dentists do not do what the one in the movie does. Tom sat giggling under his breath at her until a silencing look from Abigail shut him up.

'Harriet, what's the matter?' Harry asked quickly as the two walked inside, the terrified look on Harriet's pale face more prominent than ever.

'Are you girls sure there's no other ghosts here?' Danny asked quietly, taking the last unoccupied seat, pulling Harriet into his lap.

'Yeah, apart from that little girl, but she rarely comes into the yard. Why?' Margaret asked, watching in worry as Dougie opened his eyes, squinting in the light.

'No reason. So what are we gonna get up to now? Is there anything you need help with Harriet? Anything we can finish around the house?' Harry asked, rubbing his hands together.

'I thought we could go for a drive into the town and get something for dinner?' Harriet suggested with a smile.

'How far away is it?' Danny asked.

'Well it's about half an hour away. It's got everything we need, and maybe even a doctor for Dougie.'

'Why don't you call up now Rett?' Margaret asked, still watching Dougie yawn, gag and swallow, keeping it inside.

'Yeah, I might do. They should have an emergency appointment available,' Harriet said, getting out of Danny's lap and walking to the table in the corner with the phone sitting on it.

'Harriet. I don't need a doctor,' Dougie moaned, rolling onto his back.

'Bullshit you don't. Now shut up cos it's usually busy.' They listened as Harriet made the phone call, giving them thumbs up as she scribbled something down.

'—Okay, thankyou very much. Bye. Dougie's got an appointment whenever we can make it there. We better leave now. Are you girls alright here?' Harriet asked. The three nodded.

'I'm just gonna go get changed,' Harriet said quickly, running up the stairs.

'She's a worrier that one,' Melanie sighed.

'She's right though. You need a doctor Dougie. I know you've seen someone already, but we need something else alright?' Harry said and Dougie nodded.

'Come on, I'll help you up,' Harry said quickly, getting up and moving over to Dougie, who took his hand without a fuss. Suddenly there was a loud smash, and a rock flew through the window, smacking Harry square on the hip and thumping to the ground. Harry swore and let go of Dougie, who reached for the couch for support.

'Harry! Are you alright?' Abigail squeaked as everyone looked on in horror.

'I'm fine,' Harry said through gritted teeth, clutching his hip. Danny raised himself from the chair, picking up the lump of rock, turning it over and over in his fingers, looking out the window as he did so, thinking.

'Come on Harry, let me see,' Abigail was persuading him, her face worried. Harry sighed and raised the side of his t-shirt. A deep purple mark was forming in the shape of the rock.

'Where did it come from?' Tom murmured, taking his crutches and hobbling over.

'I have no idea...' Harry replied, wincing.

'Danny?' Tom asked. Danny continued staring out the window, frowning.

'Danny?' Tom exclaimed and Danny jumped, dropping the rock. There was a horrified look on his face.

'What?'

'What have you concluded from your observations out the window?' Tom asked with half a smile on his face.

'I don't know,' Danny muttered, walking away from the window, to the door. There was definitely something he'd seen out that window that wasn't right.

'Harriet, you ready?' he shouted.

'Coming! What happened?' she called down the stairs as she jogged down them in different Converses, this time covered in different brightly coloured fruits on a black background. Her paint-covered clothing was gone and she was wearing neat jeans and a t-shirt. 'We'll tell you in the car, come on,' Danny said quickly, taking her by the waist and pulling her towards the front door.

'See ya guys,' the other three said quickly as they hobbled, stumbled and limped out the door, the three ghosts watching them sadly.


	7. Mugston

**New chapter, sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy. Thankyou to Shaz1123, Becky, AntisepticThroatLozenges, Amy, loststolenandfound and mnm for their amazing reviews :), Oh, and Happy Easter! I forgot to say that on my other story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Mugston**

'Now what happened?' Harriet asked once they were driving in the direction of the town, Harriet and Danny in the front, Tom in the middle of the back seat, Harry behind Danny and Dougie behind Harriet, a blanket tucked around his knees from Harry, an empty ice-cream container balanced on his lap as he leaned his weakened head against the window, his eyes shut in exhaustion.

'A rock flew through the window at Harry,' Danny said quietly, keeping his eyes on the road.

'Are you alright?' she asked quickly, turning to look at him.

'I'm fine,' Harry smiled back.

'Who did it?' Harriet asked, turning back to the front.

'We don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out,' Tom grimaced. Harriet bit her lip and watched out the windshield, her eyes wide.

'Anyway, the house looks great Harriet, really. You've done an awesome job!' Harry grinned and she smiled.

'Why thankyou Harry.'

'No problem, you can come and do our house now,' Harry chuckled and she smiled again.

'Danny!' Dougie suddenly squeaked, his eyes flying open and sitting up straighter. Danny pulled to the side of the road as Dougie sprang out of the back seat. Tom closed the door behind him, shutting out the noise.

'He's got something there to puke in,' Danny sighed, watching as a pickup truck passed them by.

'I know, but if he did sweetheart, we'd have nowhere to put it,' Harriet shrugged, taking Danny's hand gently. Tom and Harry smiled at each other.

'Guess so,' Danny breathed, looking over at Harriet and smiling. The door opened again and Dougie pulled himself into the car, giving the blanket to Tom as he put his seatbelt on and closed the door.

'All good now?' Danny asked gently. Dougie nodded, leaning back against the seat. Tom covered him with the blanket, handing him back the container and his water.

'Doug, come here for a sec,' Harry said curiously, leaning round Tom. He put a hand on Dougie's sweaty forehead, recoiling straightaway.

'Doug, seriously, you're on fire!' he exclaimed.

'That's why I don't wanna be covered...' Dougie slurred quietly, closing his eyes tighter.

'Harriet, in the console there should be some KFC hand towels. Can you please get them for me?' Tom asked. Harriet fumbled around inside chewing gum wrappers, CD's and other rubbish until she found a handful, handing them to Tom. He ripped the top off one, giving the others to Harry. Tom unfolded it, placing it on Dougie's forehead, doing the same with the four others.

'Feel better mate?' he murmured. Dougie nodded groggily and began to fall asleep. Danny opened the windows, letting in some fresh air as they cruised down the country road, all the small, abandoned and run-down houses making Harriet feel accomplished and proud. Finally, a sign saying _Welcome to Mugston_ passed by her window.

'Stop here Dan,' she smiled as they got to one street, like Greenvale.

'Mugston? What a depressing name,' Harry said as he opened his door. The place was tiny. There was one line of shops, and a few houses scattered behind them.

'I know. It's older than Greenvale though,' Harriet shrugged, shutting the car door and proceeding to help Dougie out, gripping the tops of his arms tightly. Tom gently pulled himself out of the car, taking his crutches from Harry.

'Who's taking Dougie to the doctor?' Tom asked in interest, shoving his wallet in his back pocket as Danny locked the car. A few people moseyed along the street, peering in shop windows. From what they could see, the doctor's practice was across the road and the general store was down the other end of the street.

'Well, what about Harriet and Danny? Harriet knows the people who work there. Me and Tom can buy something for dinner,' Harry said.

'Yeah, sounds alright. We'll meet you either inside or out here okay?' Tom said, taking the keys from Danny.

'Alright. Bye guys,' Danny shrugged.

'Harriet, is there anything you don't eat?' Harry asked quickly, spinning around.

'I eat everything,' she smiled, taking Danny's arm.

'That's good,' Harry smiled back, beginning to walk slowly along the street beside Tom. Danny took Dougie's arm in one of his, and Harriet's in the other as they ambled across the street, Dougie barely walking properly.

They reached the front door, opening it and faced with a desk.

'Harriet! How're you going sweetheart?' the pretty face at the desk asked brightly.

'I'm going great Alice,' Harriet smiled.

'Who have you got here?' she asked in concern, looking at Dougie.

'This is Dougie and Danny-,' Harriet started.

'Oh McFly right?' Alice quickly exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

'Yeah, that's right. You guys must watch A LOT of _Top Of The Pops _and _CD:UK_ out here, am I right?' Danny asked and Alice nodded.

'Only thing to watch on a Saturday morning. Now what's wrong with Dougie here? Does he have an appointment?'

'He's been vomiting a lot and can't keep anything down. And I rang about half an hour ago and Doctor Franklin said we could see him straight away,' Harriet smiled.

'Alrighty then, just take a seat and I'll go and get him. Do you guys need anything?' Alice asked and the three shook their heads.

'Friend of yours?' Danny asked, helping Dougie into a chair.

'She apparently thinks so. I went to school with her,' Harriet shrugged.

'She gave me a creepy look,' Danny whispered and Harriet cracked up.

'Sounds about right.'

'So Doug, do you want us to come in with you?' Danny asked quietly, turning to the sick boy.

'If that's alright, I'm not really up to talking right now,' Dougie sighed.

'Of course mate,' Danny nodded.

'Harriet? Doctor Franklin will see you guys now,' Alice called. Harriet grimaced and stood up, Danny helping Dougie, and together the three walked along the short hall to the white door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom and Harry were having trouble. They could not decide on what they wanted for dinner.

'No, we can't make Spaghetti, we don't have enough time!' Harry complained as Tom walked around the three-aisle store.

'Yes we do!' Tom exclaimed.

'Listen, what if we make like instant pasta or something then?'

'No, because then we'll seem inept!'

'Inept at what!'

'Cooking! We all know we're inept at cooking!' Tom exclaimed.

'Listen, what if we go to the butcher's down the street and buy some hamburgers or something and we'll make them? Sound alright?' Harry suggested.

'Alright then,' Tom sighed, and together the two walked around the store, buying cheese, lettuce, rolls, sauce and tomatoes to have with them, along with ice-cream, chocolate and various other sweets, adamant that they were going to buy a cake from the bakery on their way home.

* * *

'Hello there young Dougie! My, you don't seem very well do you?' Doctor Franklin was large and red faced and extremely loud. His greying hair was slicked against his shiny, half-bald head and he wore a white coat, speaking with a northern accent. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and he had a thin, grey moustache lining his upper lip. He wore a single gold band on his finger, but not his wedding finger. Dougie waved Danny on to answer the question.

'As Dougie's not really up to talking, I'll answer. He's been vomiting a lot for the last two days, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. He can't keep any food or water down either. We've seen someone about it, and they told us that he had the stomach flu, and gave us some medicine that didn't seem to work,' Danny said expertly, looking quite pleased with himself at the end of it.

'Hmmm,' Doctor Franklin sucked on the end of his pen, 'I'll do some quick tests and we'll see what we have here. It sounds like a stomach bug to me, but you never can be too careful.'

And with that, he took Dougie's temperature, tsking at the 39.98 degrees Celsius reading. He checked the inside of Dougie's mouth and his stomach, pressing on different places, earning him scowls from Dougie.

'Any diarrhoea?' he asked and Dougie shook his head.

'No sore throats, coughing or sneezing or trouble breathing?'

Dougie shook his head again. He got out his stethoscope and placed it against Dougie's chest.

'Alright, I see what we have here,' he said finally, sitting down after listening to Dougie's breathing and his heart. 'You've got a pretty severe case of gastroenteritis Dougie.'

'English please?' Dougie said shortly.

'Gastro. Stomach bug. You'll be alright, I'll give you an injection to stop the vomiting and some things to rehydrate you and bring up all your nutrients again,' Dr Franklin said, moving to a bench and taking a syringe out of the cupboard below and preparing it.

'Dougie, it has to go somewhere that rarely sees the light of day. Would you like the others to leave?' he called back.

'What? Where does it have to go?' Dougie asked quickly.

'In your gluteus maximus mate,' he shrugged, walking back over.

'Oh...' Dougie sighed.

'I just need you to lie on your front on the bed and we'll get it over and done with...'


	8. Rosemary

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, I've been in Sydney. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will update Only The Strong Survive ASAP. Thankyou for your amazing reviews x**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Rosemary**

Tom and Harry had found everything they needed for dinner. The butcher was nice, helping them in finding what they wanted. It was a young man, someone they knew could be doing better than serving meat to a town that had under two hundred people. Walking and hobbling into the bakery, they were hit with a sight they had once seen before. Rosemary.

'Well if it isn't half the McFly boys!' she exclaimed, wiping the flour from her hands onto her apron. She still had the same very long brown hair in a plait, and her middle-aged face was still beginning to show it's lines. But it was her.

'How are you Rosemary?' Tom asked brightly.

'I'm good, good. You don't look so good though! How'd you manage to do that to yourself?'

'Fell down a hill.'

'Really? Where?'

'The Hamilton house...' Tom trailed off as Rosemary's smile faded.

'Told you that place was haunted.'

'No, I just slipped. Nothing major,' Tom shrugged.

'Right. Anyway, how did you boys get on that night?'

'Fine thankyou, went off without a hitch,' Harry said firmly.

'You just visiting again or passing through?' she asked with curiosity.

'Visiting,' Tom said.

'Passing through,' Harry said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

'Passing through!' Tom said quickly.

'Visiting!' Harry said and Rosemary laughed.

'Well, which one is it?'

'Passing through on our way up north to visit Danny's family,' Harry smiled.

'Oh good, good. Where is the other two then?'

'The doctor's surgery,' Tom replied.

'Oh? Why's that?' Rosemary asked, leaning forwards.

'Dougie's not well. Got a stomach bug,' Harry replied.

'Cursed it is. Cursed,' Rosemary muttered under her breath.

'What's cursed?' Tom asked.

'The Hamilton House,' Rosemary spat.

'Why would you say that?'

'My grandmother told me stories about those girls. Margaret Hamilton, the eldest, was nothing but a cheap whore.'

'Excuse me?' Tom exclaimed.

'Townsfolk said she was doing the naughty with that boy of hers outside marriage. A sin. And Melanie, wearing pants and riding horses around, dressed like a boy. Their poor father, shell-shocked and war-torn. And their mother couldn't give a damn about anyone. Outcasts of the town those ones. Frowned upon wherever they went. It's said that the town's priest cast a curse on the family and their home, that's why they all died the legend says. Says bad things happen in that house. Especially at night,' Rosemary said in a low voice.

'You seem to know an awful lot about something you weren't even born to witness,' Tom said quietly.

'There's stories. Many stories, passed down from generation to generation-.'

'If they've been passed down so much, then surely some things will have been altered?' Harry said, an amused look on his face as the woman looked at her shoes.

'But there's still the facts. Now what did you want?' Rosemary asked rudely.

'We'll take the cream sponge. Half price,' Tom smirked.

'Why should I let you off on price?'

'Because we're famous. Didn't ya hear our new album is double platinum and we're in the Guinness Book Of World Records?' Tom smirked again. Rosemary fell silent, feebly accepting the money Tom handed her and pushing the cake towards them.

'Have a nice day,' Harry said brightly as they left the stuffy shop, leaving Rosemary stunned and defeated behind them.

* * *

Rubbing the needle mark on his behind, Dougie followed Danny and Harriet out the door and back to the car, carrying his things.

'That hurt,' he whined.

'Well Dougie, I'm sure it's gonna help, so stop your bloody complaining,' Danny sighed, sitting on the gutter-edge and waiting for Tom and Harry.

'You're right, it has made me feel a bit better,' Dougie said, sitting beside him and Harriet.

'Well I'm glad to hear it.'

There was silence. The winter sun was beginning to drop behind the clouds, the temperature dropping with it. Harry and Tom finally emerged with their bags of shopping, Tom throwing the keys to Danny.

'Bout time!' he exclaimed, unlocking the car, 'what'd you do, rob the store?'

'Yes Danny, we robbed them, tied them up, had kinky-time with them, danced the tango, ate caviar and lobster then let them go,' Harry said sarcastically and the three cracked up.

'Nah, we met up with Rosemary again,' Tom grinned evilly.

'Ha, seriously?' Danny exclaimed, and Tom proceeded to tell them the story about their meeting.

* * *

'What a cow,' was Danny's answer.

'Rosemary's always like that. Has these weird superstitions, extremely religious though. About the only thing to do out here,' Harriet sighed.

'Do you?' Danny asked curiously, fingering the cross on the necklace around his neck.

'Not adamantly, like she is,' Harriet replied and Danny nodded.

'Me too.'

Harriet smiled.

'So how'd Dougie get on then?' Harry asked.

'He stuck a needle in my bum,' Dougie wailed.

'Doug, you know they do that to get better circulation around the body of the medicine?' Tom smiled.

'Yeah, I know, but it hurt. He said the same as the other doctor and gave me some things to take.'

'Good, you're already sounding better.'

Dougie smiled at Tom and leaned his head against the window. Despite feeling a teensy bit better, he was still exhausted from the sleepless nights and all the times that the food exited his stomach the wrong way.


	9. Rats

**New chapter...hope you guys like it. Thanks to Amy for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Rats**

As Danny drove along the last stretch of road towards the Hamilton house, something on the road ahead caught his eye. A person, like the first time they'd ever driven through. And he wasn't moving. Danny beeped the horn, but he remained right on the line.

'Danny, stop!' Tom exclaimed, gripping the seat. Danny slammed the brakes on, upsetting Dougie's stomach. With no time to get out, he grabbed the container at his feet. Danny turned to check on Dougie, but as soon as he looked back, the figure was gone.

'Alright, that's too much like déjà vu for my liking...' Tom muttered, looking around.

'I'll agree with that...' Danny whispered, looking evidently shaken.

'You're saying you've seen that before?' Harriet asked curiously.

'Yeah. We were driving along this road in the rain and dark and we saw that. I tried pulling over, but we ended up in a ditch and the car wouldn't start. That's how we found the house and all the perks that go with it, like the fact that Dougie got choked and we all got told to get out,' Tom said with false enthusiasm.

'Wow,' Harriet muttered, 'sounds fun.'

'Totally,' Tom sighed.

'Come on, let's just get home and put some dinner on before it gets completely dark,' Harriet smiled and Danny nodded, putting the car into gear, and parking it out the front of the house. Harry taking Dougie's arm, and Danny helping Tom out of the car, Harriet taking the shopping, the five walked back into the house.

'Girls, we're home!' Harriet exclaimed. Melanie bounded up the hallway, giggling brightly as Margaret and Abigail followed with wide grins on their faces.

'What have you three been up to?' Harriet called behind her as she took the bags into the kitchen.

'Come see the living room!' Melanie exclaimed brightly, bouncing back up the corridor again. Harry, who was carrying Dougie's vomit container, gave Dougie's arm to Danny, while he set about taking it outside to dump it. As he used the tap in the garden to wash it out, a cold, eerie feeling came over him, colder than the evening air. He shivered and looked around. There was nothing, other than a slight breeze rustling the branches on the tall cypress pine trees and the gate creaking softly. He shrugged to himself and went back inside to the living room, where everyone else was admiring the girls' work. They'd obviously had some time on their hands, and had drawn pictures of everyone and stuck them on the walls, also making streamers and hanging things.

'It looks great girls!' Harriet exclaimed as three proud smiles filled their faces. 'Im gonna go get dinner on,' Harriet smiled, leaving the room, Danny following her.

'What's going on with those two then?' Melanie asked with a childish giggle, 'are they in looooveeee?'

'I'd reckon so,' Harry giggled, just as childlike. Melanie laughed and went and sat next to Harry, smiling at him.

'So what happened with Dougie then?' Margaret asked Tom. Dougie was lying on the couch, already asleep.

'He's just got a stomach bug,' Tom shrugged, using a fork to scratch down his cast.

'You sure? He seems to have gotten sicker while he's been here,' Melanie said quietly.

'Why would being here make any difference? He'd probably get sicker at home anyway,' Tom said with another shrug.

'I know, but what if there's something about here making him sick?'

'I wouldn't know Melanie. Would there be a reason for that to happen?'

'I don't know.'

Tom stared at her for a minute, then went back to the newspaper him and Harry had bought.

'How was your trip to town then?' Abigail asked.

'Surprisingly uneventful,' Harry shrugged.

'Except we met Rosemary again, and nearly hit something in the middle of the road,' Tom added quickly.

'Really? Where?' Abigail asked in interest.

'Near the house, just a yard or so back,' Harry replied.

'Hmm... what do you think it was?'

'It looked like the thing that got us stranded here last time. A person.'

'Man or woman?'

'Man by the looks.'

'I wouldn't know what or who it was then...' Abigail said, thinking about it, the other two trying too.

'I have no idea,' Melanie shrugged again.

'Hmmm... oh well then,' Tom sighed, rubbing Dougie's forehead as he slept. There was silence.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a shower of ash fell from the chimney, with something wrapped in a piece of cloth, covered in soot. There was thumping on the roof loudly, then nothing, until the entire house shook like in an earthquake, then fell completely silent, until a few seconds later when the wind picked up, banging against the windows and shaking them in their panes. Dougie was sitting bolt upright under his blanket, and everyone was staring around, before staring at the lump of cloth in the fireplace. Harriet and Danny both raced into the room.

'What the hell was that?' Harriet shrieked, her face white.

'What's that...?' Danny asked quietly, pointing to the cloth in the soot that everyone was staring at. No one answered him.

'Should...er should we open it?' Harry asked nervously.

'I will...' Danny said quietly, walking forwards and using the fire poker to pull it out of the soot and ash. Everyone moved forwards, watching over his shoulder, as he took the corner of the cloth and pulled. A horrible stench of rotting flesh made everyone dive back and clap a hand over their mouth and nose. The contents of the package rolled onto the floorboards. Dougie sprinted out of the room, Harriet following him with her hand tightly over her mouth as well.

A rat. Very much dead. And very much mouldy. Its patchy fur was falling out in patches and it was missing a leg. It was covered in black mould, with insects and carrion beetles crawling all over the decaying body, green sludge covering its small head. Harry, Tom and Danny made a run for the door to get out of it, the girls following behind, them not caring as they couldn't smell. In the kitchen they closed the door behind them, sitting in the chairs around the table, panting.

'Who the hell would put that down someone's chimney?' Danny screeched, standing at the sink and scrubbing his hands with the soap. Tom just shook his head slowly, staring at the floor.

'Who's gonna get rid of it?' Harry asked quietly.

'We'll figure that out in a minute. Harry, go and check on Harriet and Dougie,' Danny said a bit more calmly, still scrubbing his hands as Melanie, Margaret and Abigail took their seats at the table. Harry nodded feebly and made his way to the upstairs bathroom and quietly knocking on the door before entering. Dougie and Harriet were sitting on the floor beside the bath, looking sick.

'You guys alright?' Harry asked, sitting beside Dougie.

'Where did it come from?' Harriet asked shakily.

'We don't know,' Harry said gently, reaching around Dougie and rubbing her knee. She was trembling. 'You alright Doug?' he asked quietly. Dougie nodded silently and rubbed his forehead, shutting his eyes. 'You alright to come back down then?'

The two nodded and stood carefully up, each taking one of Harry's arms as he took them down the stairs to the kitchen.


	10. Coward

**Sorry for the icky chapter before guys :P But that's just the start of it. Hope you like this cliffhanger :). Thankyou to Amy, Mystery00Meat and kat priestly for your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Coward**

The others were all sitting with glasses of water, looking shaken.

'What type of person would do that?' Danny exclaimed loudly, shoving his chair out and walking over to the window. A clump of dirt flew towards him, slamming into the window pane and crumbling into pieces as the wind picked up even more. Danny shoved the window open.

'Come on ya coward! Come out and show yourself!' he screeched out the window. There was a bang as the window slammed shut in Danny's face and the whole house began to shake again. The plates in Harriet's cupboards shook loose and pushed the door open, shattering onto the floor. The fridge opened, everything falling onto the floor.

'Come on, show us who you are you bastard!' Danny yelled again. Suddenly, everything went deathly silent. 'Good. Come on guys, let's go sit upstairs or something,' Danny shrugged, going to open the door. It didn't budge. 'Come on guys, help me.'

Harry gently leaned Dougie onto the table and moved over to help Danny to push the door.

'Okay, on the count of three... one...two...three!' Together Danny and Harry pushed the door so hard it swung open into the hallway, making the two overbalance and land face first on the floor. Harry tentatively lifted his head from the floor. It felt wet and slimy, and something grotesque covered his cheek. Danny's eyes went wide as he looked from the floor to Harry.

'Danny?' Harry breathed.

'Yeah Harry?'

'Is there something on my face?'

Danny nodded slowly.

'What is it?' Danny shook his head, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He didn't dare lift his hands. They were covered in the dark, gooey, greeny-brown slime. Someone tossed a tea towel, which landed on Harry's foot. He reached for it, cautiously wiping the goo off his face and handing it to Danny, who did the same with his hands. Together they stood and tiptoed backwards to the kitchen. Once there, they spread the towel on the table to examine. The slime smelled rank, and on closer inspection, they noticed it was from a swamp, or creek.

'Where'd it come from? There's no waterways around here with that shit,' Harriet whispered, Danny with his arm around her waist. Harry had hold of Dougie, almost determined to never let him go.

'No idea...' Harry trailed off, thinking. 'Can you girls think of _anything_ abnormal lately to do with the house?'

'Sometimes when I come home, there's things moved or missing, or windows or doors open when I locked them and I know it's not the girls,' Harriet replied quickly.

'When's this been happening?' Harry asked curiously.

'Uh I dunno, a couple of weeks or so.'

'Right...' 'I just want this to stop!' Danny screeched loudly as the wind whipped harder.

'Danny, calm down mate...' Tom said quietly.

'No Tom! I'm sick of this happening every time we come here! What is the matter with this stupid house? No matter what we do, bad things happen! I'm sick of it! Come on whoever you are, do your worst! We're ready for it! Stop being a bloody coward!' Danny yelled loudly, his eyes wide and mad, not looking like his real self.

Suddenly, the wind picked up some more, whipping leaves and dirt into the walls and windows, the doors slamming, then opening again as the house shook. There was a sudden, loud, choked gasp from Dougie and he went limp in Harry's arms.

'Dougie?' Harry asked, his voice suddenly worried. He gently shook him, earning Harry no response.

'Seriously, Dougie, stop joking around...' Danny said quietly, moving over to the youngest member and squeezing his limp hand. Dougie didn't move.

'Let's get him upstairs...' Harry murmured, hoisting him into his arms higher and hurrying up the stairs, putting him on the bed, the girls and McFly gathering around the bed.

'Someone get me some water?' Harry asked feverishly, shaking him and squeezing his hands. Danny hastily obeyed.

'What's wrong with him?' Margaret asked tearfully, looking down at him, Melanie and Abigail holding onto her. Tom was sitting beside him, his ankle up on the bed. Harriet sat with her head leant back against the wall on the floor, a terrified look on her face. Danny shoved the glass of water at Harry, who leant over Dougie, pouring a little in his mouth and some on his face. Nothing.

'Abigail, you're a nurse, what's wrong with him?' Harry exclaimed, beginning to get hysterical.

'Check his forehead, is he hot?' Abigail asked quietly, moving from Margaret to Harry's side.

Harry pushed his fringe out of the way and held his hand to Dougie's forehead. 'He's freezing...'

'Freezing..?' Abigail asked nervously.

Harry nodded. 'He's ice cold.'

'Cover him up,' Melanie said almost at once.

'Danny, help me...' Together Harry and Danny covered Dougie in the blankets, flinching every time his freezing limbs touched theirs. It was unnatural. And weird. His face was pale white, his lips starting to turn a tinge of blue around the edges as his breath began to die away.

Tom, from his perch beside him, gasped and began to shake his shoulder. 'Dougie?'

'What's wrong?' Harry asked quietly.

'He's not breathing,' Tom whispered, his face full of shock.

'What...?' Harry breathed softly as Danny and Harriet pushed past him, Danny giving two breaths and Harriet doing compressions, claiming she'd had first-aid training.


	11. Fear

**Sorry, short crappy chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise. Thanks to Amy and Mystery00Meat for their reviews. And also check out my new story with Lucie, Vanessa and Sophie once again. Thanks x**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Fear**

Harry stood numbly behind the others, watching as his best friend got his chest pounded on over and over again by Harriet. A wheezy breath rattled from Dougie's lungs, but he didn't stir. Harriet and Danny stopped, watching as his chest rose and fell unevenly.

'Dougie...' Tom whispered, clutching his hand tightly. The three girls were in tears watching, and Harry wasn't far off them.

'Just as long as he's breathing,' Harriet murmured and sat on the side of the bed, her face in her hands. Danny wrapped her in his arms and took her out of the room, the three girls following, leaving Harry and Tom staring down at Dougie's cold, pale body.

'Tom, what's the matter with him? He's not that sick is he?' A tear silently rolled down Harry's cheek and Tom beckoned him over, hugging him close.

'I don't know Harry. I honestly don't know.'

* * *

Harriet had begun to cook dinner, with all the others standing around in her kitchen. Danny was sitting at the table with his head in his hands, breathing deeply, an occasional sob coming from him.

'There has to be something wrong with him... can't we get a doctor out here or something Harriet?' Margaret said fiercely, silver tears running down her cheeks.

'It's the weekend,' Harriet said slowly, 'there're no doctor services out here on a weekend.'

Danny's tears fell faster and faster as the realisation that they'd almost lost him hit him. Harriet's arms encased him, squeezing tightly. 'I'm sorry love, the guys need me,' he whispered, kissing her cheek and gently pushing her away.

She nodded understandingly. 'I'll bring your food up when it's ready.' She kissed Danny's tearstained cheek and moved back over to the stove as Danny weakly climbed the stairs.

Harry and Tom were sitting beside Dougie, their shoulders slumped, faces in their hands.

'How is he?' Danny asked quietly, sitting beside Harry.

'No different.' Tom's voice was barely audible.

Danny nodded silently. 'Is this my fault?' he whispered.

'Of course not Danny,' Tom replied quickly, reaching out to hug him close.

'I told them to do their worst. And they did.'

'So? Dougie's gonna be fine Dan, I promise.' Tom's voice sounded certain. But it tore him apart to lie to Danny. How did he know that Dougie was going to be fine? He didn't. He just hoped.

* * *

Harry got up and walked out of the room at that point. Unlike Danny, he had seen straight through that comment. Tramping down the stairs and out into the garden, it was there that he began to cry. The unforgiving tears poured down his cheeks as he sat on the stone fence, staring out over the abundance of tress and green hills and other stone fences.

'Harry?' a tiny voice asked and he hastily tried to remove the wet stains from his cheeks and turn to face the person. Abigail, standing well back from the fence. Harry looked over at her, silently.

'Come over here a minute?' Harry nodded, pushing himself up from the fence. It was like with Dougie so sick, his whole body had gone into lockdown, his joints seizing up and making him unable him to move, in terror of losing his best friend. He sat beside Abigail staring at his shoes, numb.

'Are you okay?' Abigail asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, still staring at his feet.

'Harry, Dougie's going to be okay,' she whispered.

'How do you know that?' Harry croaked, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks once again.

'He's a strong boy Harry, he'll pull through.'

'Pull through what exactly? What's the matter with him?'

'I don't know.' 'You're a nurse.'

'Yeah, but not from this century Harry.'

Harry fell silent and stared out across the fields again.

'I really do miss being a nurse,' Abigail said quietly, following Harry's gaze.

'Why's that?' he asked, desperate to take his mind off Dougie. Abigail shrugged. 'Tell me about when you used to live,' Harry asked quickly.

'What do you mean?' Abigail asked, puzzled.

'Your life Abigail.'

'Why?'

'Because I need to take my mind off my best friend lying upstairs unconscious,' Harry said shortly and Abigail looked taken aback.

She nodded slowly.


	12. Abigail

**Well, this is basically all of Abigail's story. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to Mystery00Meat and Amy for their amazing reviews! **

_**Just a warning, this chapter contains some self harm and suicidal themes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12- Abigail**

'Well, I was born in that house where Harriet was living. My mother died in childbirth when I was seven, and my father died in a cart accident when I was fifteen. It was hard being the only child once they were gone, and I suffered badly. My grandparents convinced me to move in with them, in London, which I did for a few months. I decided I'd try nursing, and stayed there while I studied for the next year and a half. I loved London and learning. Although, I didn't enjoy the nursing school. I didn't fit in there. All the girls would go out dancing and out for dinner after school, whereas I would go straight home. They talked. And I let it get to me.

'Soon, I was down and upset for a lot of the time while I lived there. My grandparents noticed, and tried everything to get me happier again. But nothing seemed to work. I threw myself into my school work, and I began to quickly edge nearer and nearer to being a fully qualified nurse. I forced myself to forget all the pain of my mother and father, and also of the girls and sisters at school. But soon it got to me and horrible thoughts ran through my head every second of the day.' Abigail paused and her cheeks turned silver.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked softly.

'I have absolutely no idea why I'm telling you all of this,' she murmured.

'I don't mind. I like this story,' Harry smiled, a slow tear running down his unshaven cheek to drip off his chin. Abigail gave an embarrassed smile and continued.

'One day in November, I'd had enough. Climbing into the bath of my grandparent's house, I took my grandfather's razor, tentatively making a small cut in my wrist. Watching as the red blood dripped into the water and stained it, I felt at peace. I made another cut, and another, until the water was stained pink with diluted blood. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I was going to be with my parents again. My grandparents, worried that I'd taken too long, came in and checked on me. They pulled me out of the bathtub and bandaged my wrists tightly, scolding me the whole time. It hurt and I remember crying the whole night, my wrists stinging and my heart burning. I needed my parents, most of all, my mum.

'My grandparents kept a close eye on me from then on, even making me leave the bathroom door open when bathing. I hated it. School began to get harder, so I worked like crazy, trying to keep up and be my best, while inside I was aching. One afternoon I planned to finish myself. This time, I wouldn't hesitate to make the cuts deep. I told the sister I wasn't feeling well, so she sent me home. I cleaned out my cupboard of books. I wasn't coming back. I wouldn't be here to come back.

'As I walked down a busy London street on my way back to my grandparent's house, it began to pour rain. I fumbled to open my umbrella, dropping all my books to the ground. My umbrella slipped from my hand as I opened it, and it blew down the street and out of site. No one stopped to help me. I kneeled on the wet pavement as I collected up my books, suddenly beginning to cry. My tears mixed with the rain as I put soaked pieces of paper back where they belonged, and pens back into their holders. Again, no one stopped. No one noticed me. They all walked around me, some smirking, some laughing. It hurt. Tears fell faster.

'Suddenly, there was a hand on my back and I turned. A man, about my age and very handsome was standing there. He knelt down without a word and picked up all of my books, putting them in my arms. He wiped a tear from my face and frowned.

'_Now what would such a pretty girl like you be crying about_?' he had said. I cried harder, and he took me into his arms. '_It's okay love_,' he whispered and soon, I stopped crying. '_Let me take you out for a late lunch_,' he grinned, taking my arm. I smiled and nodded.

'His name was George. And he saved my life. I finished nursing school, and moved back to the house in the country with him, becoming Greenvale's nurse. I enjoyed being able to make people well again. With George, my life was happy once again. All the terrible thoughts vanished. He bought me a beautiful horse, which I named George, after him.' Abigail smiled and Harry smiled back.

'I met Melanie soon after, and she became like a little sister to me. I taught her to ride properly, and she loved it. I was busy, but always made sure I made time for her. She did everything she could for me, feeding my horse when I couldn't, and running errands. George worked in the sweet shop in town, and was also very busy. But he always bought Melanie sweets. Her father was a horrible, horrible man. I can't count the amount of times she'd cried to me about him. She always had injuries, some so bad I'd have to patch her up again. She rarely complained though.

'After he beat her quite hard, she moved in with George and me for a couple of weeks. George absolutely adored her. She had a very good voice, so I'd sing with her and we'd play piano. She was very talented at music. We'd go riding most of the time, which we both loved. She was my best friend. During early January I began to feel ill and not right. I was pregnant. I couldn't just stop working, so I kept it a secret from everyone. I was eighteen and two months pregnant when the influenza epidemic started and I began to get busy. I barely saw Melanie anymore and it saddened me deeply. I lived in a mask as I visited all the sick patients. Melanie's father died, and then her sister did. I prayed so hard that she wouldn't contract it.

'In the weeks before her sixteenth birthday, I was called to her house. She wasn't feeling well, and her mother was worried. Her symptoms weren't too bad, so I asked her to stay in bed. My heart ached as I walked out of the house. I was worried sick for her, and barely slept. On her birthday, her mother arrived at my house, as frantic as could be. Her Melanie had begun to cough up blood. I hurried as quickly as I could over to her house, my heart pounding in my chest. As I examined her, she watched me with sad eyes. I told her she was very sick, and she began to cry. As did I. Her symptoms were some that I had seen towards the end of a person's battle with influenza. I promised Melanie I'd be around in the morning to check on her. But I never got a chance.

'Melanie died that night. I'd lost my best friend. I cried to George for hours, and he shed a tear as well. For the next few months, the house was quiet. My belly grew, as my baby did. I loved to feel it kick, and in July, George and me had finally settled on names. Eleanor, if it was a girl because Melanie loved that name, and Edmund for a boy, after George's father. George proposed, and we decided the wedding would be in November.

'Melanie's mother arrived at my house, and insisted we move into their big house, as she was "going away". I agreed happily; I loved that house! I saved up as much as I could for it. We were due to move in, in early September.

'On August the second, my beautiful baby Eleanor was born. She was perfect in every single way, and I loved her very much. I'd take her for walks in her pram down to the creek, and tell her stories about Melanie and me, and tell her about how I met my George. One night, two nights before we were due to move to Melanie's house, while George and I watched her sleep, I took his hand.

'_If anything ever happens to me, be sure to tell Eleanor everything about Melanie and I. Please_,' I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder. I had no idea where that had come from. But I hoped that if I was gone, my baby would have a friendship as great as I had once had. Melanie's life had been cut short, way too early. I wanted people to remember her.

'_Of course_,' he murmured, kissing my forehead and rubbing his finger over the ring on my wedding finger. '_But the only problem is, we are never going to be apart my Abby. You just wait, we'll be eighty, with twenty grandchildren, sitting out the front of this house, watching them play. With you in my life, nothing will ever go wrong. I am so honoured to soon be your husband_,' he whispered, while tears streamed down my face. He leant down and kissed me, holding me close.

'_I love you_,' he whispered.

'_I love you too_,' I murmured quietly.

'The next day we packed the remaining things into boxes, keeping them all in the front room. I nursed Eleanor while George packed. That night a horrible storm blew up, and the fence fell near the creek. I went outside, trying to catch George, who was cantering around, getting agitated. George told me not to, but I did. I ran down to the swollen creek with a rope, trying to catch George. But little did I know, the bank was soft. It collapsed underneath my feet as I went to tie the rope on George, and I fell into the rushing water, a submerged log knocking me out. I drowned,' Abigail said sadly.

More tears ran down Harry's cheeks as he beckoned for her to continue.

'I watched my body rush through the water and be gone. I made my way home to George, but he had left the house, with Eleanor. That made me so sad. I stayed in the house for years, until Eleanor moved back in with her husband, Phillip. They had a child called Ingrid, who had Harriet. I watched them all grow up, unknowing of my presence there. I bonded with Harriet, and that's the end of my story I guess,' Abigail shrugged.

'Thankyou,' Harry whispered, 'thankyou for telling me all of that.'

'No problem,' Abigail smiled, 'I'm very glad you enjoyed it.'

'You've had a hard life,' Harry said sadly and she nodded.

'But George and Melanie fixed all that didn't they?' she grinned, 'and now I get to live with her again, thanks to you lovely boys.'

Harry smiled. 'No problem whatsoever.'


	13. Ghosts

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, and pretty, pretty please, if you are reading, please review! I'd love to know what you think. Thanks to Mystery00Meat and Amy for their reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Ghosts**

Footsteps pounded along the hallway to them, wrenching the door open.

'Dougie's awake!' Danny exclaimed, panting on the spot excitedly. Harry and Abigail looked at each other, then sprinted up the stairs, into the crowded bedroom. Dougie's eyes were closed, but Tom and Harriet each had one of his hands.

'Dougie?' Harry exclaimed, moving closer to the bed. His face was pale white, and sweaty and he looked extremely sick.

'Harry,' Dougie whispered weakly, the ends of his lips turning up into a feeble smile, groping around the bed to find Harry's hand and hold it tightly.

'How are you feeling?' Harry asked quickly.

'Shit,' Dougie said in barely more than a whisper. And with that, he went still, vomited all over his sheets, and became unconscious again. Harry began to cry, along with everyone else in the rest of the room.

'What's wrong with him?' Harry sobbed. No one answered.

'Let's get him cleaned up,' Harriet whispered, gently, taking off the sheets and doonas on top of Dougie, and taking the ones from Harry's bed beside him to replace them. She silently took them downstairs to wash. Danny followed. Tom, Harry and the ghosts stared at Dougie, begging him to wake up, or even move. But there was nothing.

'I just wish we knew what was wrong,' Tom said sadly and the others nodded.

'Hey Tom,' Harry croaked.

'Yeah?'

'What if we call Fletch?'

'Fletch is in France on holiday at the moment mate,' Tom murmured and Harry nodded and hung his head sadly. The smell of food wafted into the room as Harriet and Danny carried four plates of food inside. They handed one to Tom and one to Harry, then sat on the floor beside them to eat it.

* * *

Their dinner was nice, but afterwards, most of it was still left on the plates. The four could not bear to eat, while sitting silently at Dougie's bedside. He didn't move, and his breath was quiet. Harry, who remained beside his head, kept one hand gently on Dougie's chest, to make sure it didn't stop moving up and down with each of Dougie's tiny breaths.

'Could we try calling an ambulance?' Tom suggested quietly.

'It's in the middle of nowhere, it would take too long to get one out here,' Harriet replied quietly.

'It's worth a try isn't it?' Tom said fiercely, and Harriet looked taken aback. Danny took her hand in his, glaring at Tom. There was a loud yell from outside, like a child's yell, then murmured talking. Danny stood, walking to the window, glancing out, then turning to the others with an alarmed look on his face.

'Danny? What is it?' Tom asked, his face worried.

'Ghosts. Heaps of them,' he whispered, as the others clambered to peer out the window. 'Come on,' Danny whispered, taking Harriet's hand.

'I'll stay with Dougie,' Harry murmured, helping Tom to stand with his crutches. The others, including the ghosts traipsed downstairs and out into the side yard and down to the back fence, where a crowd of ghosts awaited them. As they stood in front of the fence, they recognised one. The wailing little girl that had run past Dougie and Tom stood there, shimmering, along with a group of about twenty other shimmering figures. There was a man missing his head, a group of children wearing hiking clothes, a man with a nail embedded in his heart, an odd looking hammer in his hand. They'd heard the stories. But hadn't believed a word of them. But now, those tales that Rosemary had told them, unfolded before their eyes.

'What are you all doing here? Leave, immediately!' Melanie shouted.

'How are they all able to come so close?' Tom whispered to Margaret.

'It's just in their area. They've all died in the forest or close to it.'

'Oh.'

Two children, no more than seven moved forwards, close to the fence. They were both wearing old fashioned clothes, with horrible hair styles. They wore menacing grins on their faces.

Margaret jumped and put her hand to her mouth. 'I thought I got you two over the line!'

'Well, turns out, you didn't,' one smirked.

'We know what's wrong with your friend,' the other grinned.

'What?' Danny asked eagerly.

'Why would we tell you?' the taller one laughed, and the rest of the ghosts laughed too.

'Tell us what's wrong with him!' Melanie demanded.

'Nah, I don't think we will. _Donald_ wouldn't like that!' the same one smirked.

'Donald? What's he got to do with it?' Tom exclaimed.

'You'll see,' the smaller twin grinned and they laughed again.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Danny shouted angrily.

'We're annoyed Danny. It's _frustrating _not being able to do anything. That's how nasty and angry spirits are made. We're all spent more than eighty years old here. We're bored. Donald's going to give us a nice show to watch very soon,' an elderly man, who was missing an arm, grinned and the rest laughed.

And with that, a strong wind knocked the two boys and Harriet over. By the time they looked back, the ghosts were gone.


	14. Blood

**I am SO sorry for the terrible updating. I've been busy, and have had terrible writer's block for ages, so I haven't been motivated to put up more chapters in case I run out. I'm so sorry guys, but thankyou for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Blood**

Danny rose first, pulling Harriet and Tom to their feet.

'What the _fuck_ is wrong with these people?' he roared as Harriet gently took his hand, leaning into his shoulder, shaking. The wind swirled back, and suddenly blood began to pour from Danny's arm, soaking his jacket. He yelled out in pain, ripping his hand from Harriet's grasp and holding the wound as blood began to seep through his fingers. A loud, ghostly giggling rang through the air. Tom and Harriet stared at him, until Harriet brought herself to speak.

'Danny, come on, quick, keep pressure on it! Follow me,' she said feverishly, pulling him inside, locking the door after her. Tom didn't speak. He felt sick. Harriet ushered Danny to the kitchen, putting a towel on his arm, holding it tightly.

'Are you okay?' she whispered and Danny nodded, his teeth clenched in pain. She leant down, gently kissing his forehead. Danny gave a small smile through the pain, taking his uninjured hand and gently stroking the side of her face. Harry, who had heard the commotion, hurried down the stairs.

'What happened?' he exclaimed, racing to Danny, who was now leaning back in his chair, extremely pale.

'Some ghost cut his arm open,' Tom said shakily.

Harry went as pale as Danny, kneeling beside him. 'Are you okay mate?'

Danny nodded as Harriet fumbled through a first aid kit, pulling tape and gauze out and a few bandages. She carefully began to tape the cut together, placing a thick wad gauze over it, wrapping three bandages tightly around Danny's arm.

'How does that feel?'

'Fine,' Danny muttered, looking at the floor.

'How could they do something like that?' Harry asked, dropping into the chair beside Tom.

'Who knows. They're evil sons of bitches,' Danny shrugged, gently pulling his blood-sodden jacket down over the bandages.

'But seriously, what did we do to them? They can't just go around slicing people's arms open...' Harry said, biting his lip with concentration.

'Hey, is anyone with Dougie?' Tom asked suddenly, looking around. The others looked at each other.

'Fuck!' Harry shouted, shoving his chair out so fast that it fell to the floor with a loud crash as he sprinted up the stairs. Another huge gust of wind blew up, the whole house shaking, as the others followed Harry up the stairs. He reached out to open Dougie's door to his room, but it slammed shut in his face.

'Dougie!' Harry shouted, moving the doorknob furiously. But it was locked. The others watched as Harry began to kick at the door and pound his fists against it, getting more and more angry.

'Harry, mate, relax!' Tom shouted, grabbing at his arms and pinning them to his sides. Harry turned to look at Tom, tears pouring down his face, blood running down his knuckles.

'I'll go and see what's going on...' Margaret said quietly, moving past the others and floating through the wall. It was silent until suddenly a high pitched, terrified scream pierced the air.

'No-. Please! Don't!' Margaret's voice shouted.

'Margaret?' Danny yelled, rattling the doorknob again. She screamed again, a loud pitched, horrible noise. Abigail went to move forward to go through the wall as well.

'No!' Tom shouted, 'we don't need two ghosts in there!'

'But-.'

'I know...' Tom whispered, a silent tear running down his cheek as Margaret screamed again.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped and the door clicked open. Harry pushed through it first, Tom, Harriet Danny, Abigail and Melanie following. What they saw made them feel sick. Dougie, still lifeless on the bed, had scratches up and down his face and bruises along his wrists. He'd been sick again and his nose had been bleeding. All the fingers on his right hand were bent at strange angles. There was a pool of silvery, ghostly looking substance on the floor beside the bed. Harry went to race forward to Dougie, but was slammed against the wall. Tom, Harriet and Danny followed, held there by invisible forces.

'Where's Margaret?' Melanie yelled angrily. Margaret suddenly appeared into the room, looking as though she'd been shoved from behind. She looked worse than Dougie. An eye and lip were swollen, her nose had silverish-looking blood running from it and she could barely move. Her arm was bleeding, running onto the floor, leaving puddles of the same silvery substance beside Dougie.

'Who did it?' Melanie exclaimed in shock, catching Margaret as her knees gave out.

'Donald,' she whispered, closing her eyes, leaning into Melanie's chest.

'Donald? What the fuck is he doing here? Why the fuck is he doing it?' Danny shouted, but soon yelled out in pain. Another deep cut forced its way along his other arm.

'Danny!' Harriet exclaimed, struggling against the forces that held her. But she stayed stuck, like the others. Danny gritted his teeth as blood ran down his arm, unable to stem the bleeding.

'Show yourself you cowardly bastard!' Harry screeched.

'You called?' a voice from behind said, and Donald ambled into the room with a sadistic smile on his face.

'What did you do to Dougie?' Harry shouted.

'Oh, nothing. He's just become a little part of me,' he smirked, walking to Dougie, gently running a hand across his forehead.

'You didn't?' Tom gasped and he laughed.

'Oh. I did.'

'Let him go right now!' Danny exclaimed, his face deathly pale as a small pool of blood from his bleeding arm formed on the floor.

'I would. But, you know. I don't want to,' he said, giving a huge, cruel grin. He lifted a finger, flicking it at Dougie. A red mark appeared on his cheek, like he'd been punched. He didn't stir.

'Let him go!' Harry shouted.

Donald turned to face Harry, still grinning. 'No.' A large mark like a burn forced it's way across Harry's hand. He yelled in pain, gritting his teeth and biting his lip.

'Hmm... know what? Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll make you a deal. You give me the ghost girl-,' he motioned at Margaret, still cowering in Melanie's arms, 'and I'll give you your precious Dougie.'

'No!' Tom shouted.

'Ha,' Donald laughed, 'fine then.' He flicked his hand at Margaret, leaving a deep wound on her cheek. She screamed in pain, Melanie grasping her tighter. He then turned to Dougie, flicking his hand at him, a cut appearing across his nose.

'Leave them alone!' Harry exclaimed.

'Nope,' Donald said shortly, 'I'll give you hour to get back.'

'Back from where? What if we don't?' Danny asked.

Donald chuckled. 'You'll see.'

Everything turned black.


	15. Forest

**So sorry for the late updates again :( Been super busy. Sorry if this story is a bit darker than what you expected (I think that's an effect of watching Supernatural), but I still hope you enjoy it. Thankyou to mel2403, Amy and Mystery00Meat for your great reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Forest**

Suddenly Tom, Harriet, Danny and Harry were standing in the middle of a dense forest. Pine needles covered the floor and tall pine trees blocked the view of the sky above. Tom checked his watch quickly. It was six in the evening and was already starting to get dark.

'Where are we?' Danny asked, his voice faint.

'Somewhere in the forest behind the house I think,' Harriet whispered.

'Where're the girls?' Tom asked quietly.

'They can't come, you know that Tom,' Harry scoffed.

'Oh, well I am so very sorry that I'm not thinking straight after watching our best friend get beaten!' Tom shouted and Danny grabbed his arm.

'Stop it. Both of you. Please. We don't need this too. We're wasting time.' Harry and Tom nodded. 'Now, which way do we go?' Danny murmured, taking Harriet's hand. His was stained with blood, an effect from his still bleeding arm.

'Okay...' Tom murmured, looking around. 'Which way's the house? Harriet?'

'How am I supposed to know?'

'Which side of the house does the sun set on?' Tom asked quickly.

'Umm, it sets in front of it, why?'

'Because, if the sun is that way-,' Tom indicated behind them, 'it means we'd have to go towards the sun, and we'll eventually find the house. Or maybe even the road. Come on, quick, let's go,' Tom said, hobbling off towards the setting sun. Harry followed obediently, leaving Danny and Harriet to follow on.

'I don't trust that,' Harriet whispered as Danny pulled back a branch from a pine tree.

'I don't either. But it's the only plan we have...' Danny trailed off, looking at the ground sadly. Harriet squeezed his hand.

'It's going to be okay. We'll get back in time, Dougie'll be saved, we can take him to hospital, he'll be fine.' Tears ran down Harriet's cheeks as she clutched at Danny's hand, leaning her head against his arm.

Danny squeezed her hand tightly. 'I know love. I know.'

They'd been walking for almost fifteen minutes with no interruptions, and nothing going wrong. But the sun was setting fast, and soon it would be gone. They quickened their pace, helping Tom especially to keep going.

'Why is it so bad that he possessed Dougie again?' Harriet panted as she kept up with the others.

'He's already been possessed before. It's not good for it to happen again. He was already so weak...' Harry said sadly, his pace slowing to a stop.

'Quick break okay?' Tom panted, dropping to the ground, his crutches falling beside him as he massaged his arms. The group looked like they'd spent weeks in the forest. Twigs and leaves littered Harriet's hair, and small scratches and cuts covered their faces and arms, in too much of a hurry to worry about it. There was a loud clap of thunder and Harriet screamed, grabbing Danny's arm. A freezing breeze blew and spots of rain began to fall. Footsteps began to approach them, crunching through the dead pine needles on the floor of the forest. Holding their breath, the group waited, anxiously not wanting to move. Another set of footsteps joined in and the sounded as though they were right next to them.

'Show yourself!' Harry shouted and two men appeared. One had no hand, and the other was the ghost with the nail through his heart.

'What we got here then?' he grinned, moving closer to the group huddled in a tight bunch. He ran a ghostly hand through Harriet's hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to breathe.

'Don't touch her,' Danny spat.

'Who are you to tell me what I can do and what I can't?' the handless ghost asked, turning to Danny. Danny bit his lip. He swung his hand and Danny's head swerved sideways, a red bruise on his cheek as he moaned in pain, curling into a ball as the ghost continued to throw punches at him until he screamed at him to stop. The tears welling in Harriet's eyes spilled over as Danny lay moaning on the ground. Tom gently took her hand in comfort. The two ghosts laughed loudly, grinning at each other. The one with the nail moved down close to the group.

'I think you better run,' he whispered, running another hand through Harriet's long hair. They didn't need to be told twice. Scrambling off the ground, Harry grabbed Tom and Harriet took Danny by the arm and began to run in the same direction they had been going. The crutches lay forgotten on the ground, and Tom struggled to keep up, practically hopping, using Harry as support. Danny's movements were slow and painful as Harriet dragged him behind her. Behind them, trees began to fall in succession and rocks landed at their heels. Their chests ached with lack of breath, but they dared not stop. The ghosts laughs were following them. In their path appeared a little girl. The crying one Dougie and Tom had seen.

'Where's my mummy and daddy?' she wailed as they ran past. She appeared in front of them again.

'Where ARE THEY?' she screeched, pulling on Harriet's leg. As Harriet bent to remove her, looking horrified, the girl grabbed hold of her long blonde hair, pulling hard. Harriet yelled in pain, trying to get free.

'We don't know where your mummy and daddy are!' Harry yelled. The little girl stopped pulling on Harriet's hair and turned to look at him. She began to cry, ran straight through him and disappeared into the forest, her wails still echoing around them. Harriet collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Danny knelt to lift her back up, but she slapped his hand away.

'I don't want to keep going! They can kill me! I don't give a shit anymore!' she screamed hysterically.

'Harriet, listen to me, do this, please. We're not leaving you behind. Do it for Dougie, please,' Danny whispered, encasing her in a hug. 'Please,' he whispered softly in her ear, tenderly kissing her cheek. As if Danny's kiss had been a sedative, she suddenly calmed down, nodding at Danny, climbing back up.

'We need to keep going. It's already six forty-five...' Tom said quietly. They nodded and began to walk off again, the rain keeping it's slow and steady pace, drenching them.


	16. Twins

**Hello lovely readers, this story is officially complete in my folder, so I will try my best to update as much as possible until it's finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to Amy, mel2403, Mystery00Meat and Becky for their amazing reviews. I absolutely love reading them every week, so thank you so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Twins**

A dark shape appeared in front of them.

'It's the stone wall!' Harry said excitedly. 'We're nearly there!'

'Which way?' Danny asked.

'This is the Miller's old place. We go right,' Harriet said, almost grinning.

'Come on, hurry up!' Harry said, going to run. Something had hold of his hand and he was pulled back, a sickening clicking sound coming from his arm. He screamed out in pain, clutching his shoulder. A familiar laugh filled the air and the twins appeared as Harry held his shoulder tightly, making small noises in pain. One moved their hand and Harriet's jacket and shirt were ripped from her torso, disappearing, leaving her shivering in her bra. The other moved their hand and Harry's shoes pulled from his feet and he fell, landing on his bad shoulder, yelling in pain.

'Stop it!' Tom shouted. The one closest to him grinned. Suddenly, the white cast on Tom's leg disappeared and he fell forwards onto his bad leg. It wasn't a bad fall, but Tom's leg landed at an awkward angle, another loud crack echoing. For the first time in Danny and Harry's life, they heard Tom scream in pain. He clutched his leg, his face completely twisted in agony. The two twins stepped up to Danny with evil grins.

'One more bro! What should we do to him?' the one who had hurt Tom asked with a grin.

'I've got an idea,' the other smirked, moving his hand at Danny, who moved quickly. It missed.

'You're not funny,' he spat, 'you're idiots.' A hurt look went across their faces and suddenly, they were gone.

'Harry, Tom, you okay?' Danny murmured. Neither answered.

'We have to keep going, please,' Harriet whispered, tears in her eyes, holding her arms across her chest, goosebumps all over her skin, her teeth chattering, rain soaking her hair. Danny nodded, taking Tom and lifting him as best he could. He knew Harriet was freezing, but there wasn't time. His body ached. It ached like he had never felt before. But he couldn't stop. They had to get back. They had to help Dougie and the girls. Harriet helped Harry, and together the injured group followed the fence.

* * *

Soon, the big house loomed in front of them. Tom and Harry hadn't spoken since the twins, but now had small smiles on their faces as the struggled over the fence and into the backyard. Donald was sitting beside the tree where Danny and Harriet had shared their first kiss, with Melanie, Abigail and Margaret beside him, all bruised and bleeding. As soon as he saw them coming, he took Margaret by the hair, dragging her over to them. Tom collapsed on the grass, as did the others, exhausted, in pain, soaked and freezing.

'One minute late,' he said with a smirk, Margaret fighting against him.

'No, please,' Danny pleaded, forcing himself to sit up.

'Nope. You see, this little bitch ridded these forests of all of my friends. Killed them all,' Donald said as Margaret began to cry hysterically. 'And you, all of you, making fun of me last time you were here. I told you I'd get you. But this little _whore_ needs a punishment. You see, I nearly passed on trying to raise all of my friends again. But now, they're back, and they want this _slut_ gone!' Donald shouted angrily.

He raised his hand and smashed a hole in the stone fence and the group of ghosts swarmed hungrily through it. They took Margaret from Donald, dragging her screaming closer and closer to the fence.

'No!' Melanie screamed as they lifted her above them, laughing and jeering. Harry, Tom, Danny, Harriet, Abigail and Melanie gasped as they threw Margaret screaming over the fence. Silvery smoke filled the air where she had once been, and was gone. The ghost group cheered as Melanie and Abigail screamed and began to cry. Danny, Tom, Harry and Harriet watched on in horror. Margaret was gone. Donald began to laugh, moving to join his friends.

'Get them,' he laughed. The group cheered and began descending on the boys, Harriet and Abigail and Melanie. They clawed at them hungrily, leaving cuts and bruises covering their body. Harry looked up from where the headless carriage driver was trying to break his leg to see Melanie racing through the crowd of ghosts and people, straight at Donald. She screamed angrily as she dived on him, punches flying everywhere as she beat him. Abigail ran to her aid, kicking him square in the face. Donald's body went limp and the two girls picked him up. The ghost pack turned and began to run, trying to reach them. But they were too late. The girls threw Donald over the fence. He disappeared in a wisp of silvery smoke.

Tom, Harry, Danny and Harriet watched as every ghost in the yard turned to smoke, before all blacking out, the pain too much.


	17. Pain

**Thankyou SO much to all my amazing reviewers for the last chapter! You guys are incredible :) Thanks Becky, elle, Mystery00Meat, mel2403, and Amy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Pain**

In the house, Dougie awoke with a jolt. His body was in the most extreme pain he had ever felt. His head hurt and his fingers on one hand sent currents of pain through his arm. As he sat up, his head span, pain throbbing through it. He vomited again, before staggering out of bed.

'Tom?' he called weakly. 'Danny?'

Looking around the room, he noticed Danny's pool of blood on the floor, and the bloody fist marks on the door. 'Guys?' he called, stumbling out to the stairs and making his way down them, quickly looking in every room he passed. They were nowhere to be seen. Dougie's heart beat fast as he lurched towards the open front door. He stumbled to the side of the house, where Abigail and Melanie where kneeling over Harriet, Harry and Tom.

'What happened?' Dougie squeaked.

'Dougie? You're alive!' Melanie shouted, running over to him. Her face was stained with tears.

'What happened?' he repeated.

'Dougie, call an ambulance. It'll eventually get here,' Abigail said sternly. Dougie nodded quickly, taking a mobile from his pocket.

'Hello, what's your emergency?' the voice said.

'M-m-my friends, something happened to them,' Dougie stammered.

'Where are you calling from sir?' the voice asked.

'A house near Greenvale it's near the bridge.'

'How many of you are there sir?'

'There's five...' Dougie trailed off, his vision going blurry, then black.

The phone fell from his hand as he landed with a thud on the wet grass.

* * *

Danny awoke to the sound of sirens. Everything hurt. There was blood on his face, on his hands, on his shirt. His whole body ached as he tried to sit, the bright lights stinging his eyes. He shielded his eyes with his hand, looking around. Five ambulances? Danny watched as a pair of people put Dougie onto a stretcher, wheeling him towards the first one. Wait...how had Dougie got out here? Danny frowned as he looked around. Harriet was stirring beside him, as was Harry. Tom was already in an ambulance.

'Hey mate, what's your name?' a man asked as he hovered above Danny.

'Are they okay?' Danny asked, wincing as they moved him to the stretcher.

'They'll be fine. What's your name?'

'Danny,' Danny murmured, shutting his eyes.

'What happened here Danny?' the man asked as they began to wheel Danny towards an ambulance.

'We-w-we came here to visit someone...evil ghosts...hurt Dougie...' Danny trailed off, slowly beginning to lose consciousness once again.

* * *

Harry, awake in the back of the ambulance bit his lip hard as he tried not to make any noise. The paramedics were securing his arm, waiting to fix his dislocated shoulder properly at the hospital.

'Harry, what happened?' The paramedic who had been bandaging a cut on his arm spoke quietly. She was short and elderly, looking horrified.

'There were these ghosts...they hurt Dougie and made him unconscious almost all day. He was so sick... They hurt us...' He trailed off, feeling quite sick with pain.

'Who hurt you Harry? Who caused all this?' This time, the tall, stern looking paramedic spoke.

'The ghosts...' Harry replied quietly. 'They tried to kill us.'

'Okay Harry, I think we need to give you some medication to make you sleep okay?' She turned to the short paramedic. 'Make sure you do a thorough drug test on each of them.'

'We weren't drugged! It's what happened!' Harry exclaimed. There was a pinch in his hand and his body felt heavy and sleepy. Harry lay his head back, falling into a drug-induced sleep.

The other four were sedated for the trip to the hospital, the pain too much. Harriet, with deep cuts and bad bruises and an acute case of hypothermia and concussion was the first to be put into the ward. Wrapped in what looked like tin foil, she moaned with pain. With three lots of stitches and a huge headache, she fell asleep, unable to even think about what had happened.

Harry, with a dislocated shoulder, concussion, a burnt hand, terrible bruises and one lot of stitches was the next to be bought in. His shoulder was fixed and put into a white sling and the burn inflicted by Donald on his hand had been treated. The pain medication forced him to sleep.

Tom followed next with a broken leg, concussion and bruises. His leg had been put back into a cast, the break not bad enough to have to be operated on. He slept soundly, not moving.

Dougie was wheeled in next, bandages and stitches in many places on his body, an IV in his arm. He was hooked up to different machines, all monitoring him, making sure he was okay after being unconscious for so long. All five fingers on one hand were broken and the bruises made his body ache. His nose was bruised and sore, broken, like his whole body felt. Like the others, he slept.

Danny, the last to be bought in didn't want to be fully sedated. Sure, the bruises and cuts hurt like mad, and so did the tape supporting his broken nose, but he didn't want to sleep. Three nurses wheeled him into the same ward as the others, helping him onto the only vacant bed in between Dougie and Harriet and across from Harry and Tom.

'Okay Danny, we'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Press the button if you or the others need anything. They'll be waking up soon. The police will be in tomorrow morning to get an account of what happened,' one of the nurses said, tucking the end of a sheet in.

'The police?' Danny asked nervously.

'Yes, the police. The five of you were found unconscious in the middle of nowhere,' the nurse shrugged, turning and leaving the room.

Danny sighed, lying back on his white pillow. On his bedside table were the things that had been on him- his phone and his wallet. His head hurt badly, with the concussion that all of them shared. He shivered as he remembered the feel of the ghostly fingers on his skin as they beat him. The sound of their echoing laughs as they attacked the group, leaving cuts, bruises and concussions between the five of them.


	18. Sleep

**Sorry for the very short chapter, I couldn't figure out where to cut it. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Thanks to Amy and mel2403 for their amazing reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Sleep**

Danny, curious of how the others were, took the monitor off his finger and very slowly stood up, holding onto the bed for support. His heavily bandaged arms ached but he pressed on. Carefully, he made his way over to Harriet, still wrapped in the foil blankets. Three places on her arms were bandaged up, a small cut on her cheek taped together. Her lips were pale, like the rest of her face and there were bruises forming on her cheeks and under her eyes. Danny heaved a huge upset sigh, gently stroking the back of her hand. It was their fault. If they hadn't of come, everything would have been fine. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. He couldn't bear to see her like this. A slow tear made it's way down his face as he made his way to Harry's bed. Harry's arm was in a sling, and he had bruises everywhere. The burn Donald had made on his hand was covered in a strange dressing and a small part of his arm had a bandage tightly round it. Danny's breath caught in his throat as he forced the tears back inside. Crying was weak he thought and made his way to Tom's bed. A tent-like thing covered his legs and he had a few bruises on his face. He was the only one without any stitches.

'Having a broken leg again makes up for that,' Danny muttered to himself. The other three each had something on their finger, like Danny. He made a note to ask the nurse what it was when she came back. Making his way over to Dougie's bed, Danny's heart pounded hard in his chest. How sick and how hurt would Dougie look? He, like Danny, had his broken nose taped up. His entire right hand was encased by thick bandages. He had a needle in his left hand, connected to a machine that kept beeping steadily. Bruises covered his face, and his lip and eye were both swollen and sore-looking. Danny grimaced, looking down at Dougie. How could he let this happen to them? He should've been a proper best friend and looked after them! A few more tears ran down his bruised cheeks and he sank onto the side of Dougie's bed.

The images of giving him CPR plagued his mind. Danny couldn't hold it anymore. He began to sob, covering his face with his hands. The sobs echoed through the quiet ward as Danny's body shook with the tears.

'Danny mate...' a small voice said and Danny turned. Dougie's eyes were half open and he reached out to touch Danny's arm.

'Doug, go back to sleep okay?' Danny whispered, hastily wiping tears from his cheeks.

'You kay?' Dougie slurred, his eyes closing once again.

Danny gently removed Dougie's hand from his arm and held it. 'I'm fine mate okay? Please sleep.'

Dougie nodded slowly, defeated. Danny gently lay Dougie's hand beside his broken body and carefully stood up from the bed, lurching over to his own. He pulled the sheets up around his chin and shut his eyes. He forced everything from his mind. The thoughts of the ghosts hurting them, watching Donald hurt Dougie and seeing Margaret being tortured and basically killed. His eyes opened with a start. He had forgotten about that. Margaret was gone...and there was nothing they could do to stop it. But consumed by exhaustion, he fell asleep.


	19. Needles

**As promised, here is a longer chapter, I'm very sorry about the delay...let's just say my mind hasn't been on fanfiction much lately. Thanks to Amy, mel2403, Becky and Mystery00Meat for their incredible reviews, you're the only reason I keep posting x**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Needles**

Tom woke up, looking around the ward. Harry was awake and sitting up beside him, clumsily feeding himself what looked to be porridge with one hand.

'Hey,' he said quietly, putting another spoonful in his mouth.

'Hi,' Tom replied, trying to pull himself up. His body ached like mad, but he made it, leaning back against the pillows, his head pounding.

'How you feeling?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, been better. You?' '

Eh, I'll be fine.'

Tom nodded and looked around. Dougie, Danny and Harriet were still asleep. 'They haven't even come close to waking up,' Harry shrugged.

'How's Dougie?' Tom asked quickly.

'The nurses said he's not too bad. Broken nose, broken fingers, concussion and he's a bit ill from being unconscious for so long.' Tom made a hissing noise through his teeth. 'Yeah I know...' Harry trailed off, putting a bit more food in his mouth. 'But he should be fine.'

'Did they say when they should wake up?' Tom asked quietly, the dull throbbing in his leg getting more and more painful.

'Soon,' Harry replied, suddenly pushing his bowl away.

'You alright?' Tom asked quickly, suddenly worried.

'Yeah...I'm fine...' Harry trailed off, his face suddenly pale.

'Harry..? What's wrong?' Tom asked anxiously, trying to sit himself up more, but his leg prevented him from barely raising two inches.

'Call a nurse,' Harry choked, sitting up straighter, putting both hands over his mouth. Tom reached and pressed the button, nervously watching as Harry dry retched. Two nurses rushed in.

'Who called?' a shorter one asked. Tom pointed to Harry.

'What's the problem Harry?' the taller one asked, putting a hand on his arm and leaning over him.

'I feel sick,' Harry said weakly, as the other nurse went to the corner of the room, coming back with some kind of container, handing it to Harry. 'For if you feel too sick.' Harry nodded gratefully leaning his head back and closing his eyes tightly.

'Call us if you need us okay. Have the others woken up at all yet?' the taller one asked and Tom shook his head.

'Alright. When they do, please call us. There's some tests that need to be done,' she said shortly, leaving the room as quickly as she had entered.

'Alright Harry?' Tom asked uneasily, watching him closely. Harry shook his head, his whole body shaking as he threw up. Tom grimaced, looking down at his bed.

'Urghhhhh,' Harry moaned loudly, laying back on his pillow.

'You right?' Tom asked and Harry shrugged.

'I think I've caught Dougie's disease,' Harry groaned, closing his eyes. Tom, unable to think of anything to say just nodded. They'd had enough trouble, without Dougie's illness coming back to haunt them.

'You alright Harry?' a faint voice from the other side of the room asked. Tom looked up. Harriet was awake, her eyes peering out from behind the silver blankets.

'I'm okay. Just got Dougie's thing I think. How are you feeling?' Harry asked weakly.

'Sore,' Harriet replied, wincing as she sat up.

'The nurses said to call them when you woke up,' Tom said and Harriet nodded, reaching for the button. One came in, drawing the curtains around Harriet's bed. And like a chain reaction, Dougie and Danny awoke, minutes within each other.

'Dougie! Danny!' Tom exclaimed, grinning. Danny smiled back, lifting an arm in a sleepy greeting. Dougie on the other hand, didn't acknowledge Tom had said anything. He made sharp grunting noise, squeezing his eyes shut again. Danny, who realised something wasn't right, sleepily and gingerly made his way out of bed and over to Dougie's, pressing the nurse button and sitting beside him, one hand on Dougie's arm for comfort. The nurse who had been with Harriet pushed back the curtains and came over to see to Dougie, talking quietly with Danny. Tom closed his eyes, exhaustion consuming him once again.

The taller nurse came back into the room, carrying something in her hand. She placed it beside Harry's bed, and gently helped him to sit up. Harry took a quick glance at what she had put beside him. Another needle.

'What's that for?' he asked quickly, recoiling slightly.

'It'll help you stop vomiting Harry. If we start administering it now, you will hopefully not feel as horrible.' The nurse smiled, turning her back to him, beginning to prepare the needle. Harry grimaced, looking over at Harriet. She gave him a sympathetic look, shrugging her shoulders.

'Alright, ready Harry?' the nurse asked, turning around to face Harry. Harry hesitated, then nodded, closing his eyes tight. Pushing back the sleeve of his gown, the nurse used an alcohol wipe to clean the top of his arm.

Harry shuddered as he felt the cold wipe move over his arm, the feeling making his stomach churn. He hated injections. He _hated_ them.

'Okay Harry, this shouldn't hurt too much,' the nurse said. As she went to inject the needle, Harry felt a hand enclose his, warm and comforting. He opened his eyes, to see Danny leaning on his bed, a compassionate look on his face, giving Harry a very small, but comforting smile. Harry, immediately feeling relaxed, returned Danny's smile, shutting his eyes once again as the needle went in, feeling the sting of the medicine as it travelled down his arm.

'All done,' the nurse said brightly, sticking a small plaster over the slightly-bleeding pin-prick on Harry's arm. Harry gave the nurse half a smile and squeezed Danny's hand in thanks.

'How's Dougie?' he whispered as the nurse moved away to join the other nurse at Dougie's bedside.

'He'll just need a bit more sleep, that's all. The medication's making him a bit err...off. He'll be right as rain. Like all of us.' Danny looked over at Dougie. He could see his small face underneath the nurse's arm. He was pale and quite sick-looking. His eyes were half open, and upon seeing Danny watching him, he raised his less-injured hand in a small wave, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. Danny smiled back, nudging Harry, who moved to look too. A smile, or more, a tiny, cheeky smirk came across Dougie's face as he raised his middle finger at Harry who began to giggle.

'That's our Doug,' he murmured to Danny, giggling slightly. Dougie smiled again, closing his eyes. Danny smiled too, his eyes seeming to glisten.

'You alright?' Harry asked and Danny nodded. 'You should get some more rest. I think it's still early in the morning.'

'You should too Danny,' Harry replied shortly, looking over at Tom, already asleep in his bed, arms crossed over his chest.

'I will. There's just someone I need to talk to first.' Danny smiled, looking over at Harriet. She was the closest to the window, staring out into the blackness of the early morning. Harry nodded, laying himself carefully back down and shutting his eyes. Danny pulled the blanket up to Harry's chin and began to make his way over to Harriet's bed, laughing as he heard Harry muttering to himself and kicking the blankets back down. Danny looked down at the small figure laying in the bed. She was curled up, almost in the foetal position, her tired eyes staring out the window. Danny gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, rolling gingerly over to face him.

'Hey Danny,' she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

'Hey, how're you feeling?' Danny asked, gently sitting beside her.

Harriet shrugged. 'I'll be fine. What about you?'

'Ahhh, ya know. I'll get over it,' he said, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, squeezing his hand. A nurse came over, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

'I think it's time you all had some more rest,' she murmured.

Danny nodded, 'give me two minutes.'

The nurse nodded and left the ward, the other nurse following close behind.

'I'm sorry about all this happening,' Danny said softly, very gingerly laying beside her on the small single bed.

'It's not your fault Danny,' she whispered, 'it's no one's fault.'

Danny nodded, leaning his head on her shoulder. She stroked his cheek gently, both laying in silence, listening to the beeping of Dougie's machines and Harry shuffling around, wincing in pain, trying to get comfortable without putting weight on his shoulder.

'We have to talk to the police tomorrow,' Danny murmured, taking her hand.

'Really? Why?' she asked in surprise.

'Finding us all unconscious, basically in the middle of nowhere, that's a tad suspicious don't you think?' Danny smiled. Harriet gave a small chuckle, clutching his hand tighter. 'I think we should get some sleep don't you think?' Danny whispered, kissing her cheek. Harriet nodded as Danny carefully stood up, holding onto the edge of the bed for some support. He leant down, placing his lips on her cold ones, kissing her tenderly, brushing her blonde hair back from her face. She gave him a small smile.

'Goodnight love,' Danny whispered, turning back to his own bed and shuffling underneath the blankets. His body ached, but now it seemed, all it wanted was to rest. Closing his eyes, the mix of medicine and exhaustion sent his sore, aching body to sleep.


	20. Screams

**Hey, I'm so sorry about the very slow updates, but I hope you enjoy it all the same x**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Screams**

At six in the morning, all was quiet in the ward. The only sound was the slow beeping of Dougie's machine. Suddenly, a loud, petrified scream rang throughout the ward, forcing the others awake. Danny stumbled to the wall, switching the lights on, looking around. Harry was awake, peering around the ward with tired eyes, as was Tom. Harriet was sitting up, watching Danny, curiously trying to see who screamed. She forced herself out of bed, lurching over to Danny and taking his hand as Tom and Harry sat themselves up.

'Who was that?' Tom asked quietly, his voice slurred with sleep.

'I think it was Doug...' Danny whispered, gently pulling Harriet over to Dougie's bed. His face, pale and clammy and terrified, quietly whimpering in his sleep.

Danny gently shook his shoulder, 'Doug?' He didn't respond, so Danny shook him harder. 'Dougie!' he shouted. Dougie gave a loud squeak, his eyes flying open.

'What?' he asked hoarsely.

'You were dreaming?' Danny murmured, gently sitting beside him.

'I was?' Dougie asked nervously. Danny nodded.

'Oh. Um. Well, I'm going back to sleep. Night guys, sorry for waking you up.' And with that Dougie turned away from the others and shut his eyes, waiting for the others to sleep. The light was switched off and Danny and Harriet made their way back to bed. When the shuffling of the sheets had stopped and the room had become silent once again, Dougie finally let go. One small tear rolled down his cheek and onto the white pillow underneath his head.

* * *

'Rise and shine everyone!' a shrill voice was saying as a nurse walked into the ward, opening the blinds and quickly checking on Dougie's machines and the other's blood pressure and heart rate. Satisfied they were all okay and were awake, she pranced out of the room again, much too cheery for early in the morning. Harry moaned and forced himself to an upright position, wiping sleep from his eyes. His whole body, like the others, was stiff. More stiff than he had ever felt in his life, even after three games of cricket in a row. He no longer felt sick. His stomach felt fine, and strangely hungry once again after his porridge at four in the morning. Tom opened his eyes, looking above his blanket, too scared to move his sore body. Harriet sat, wincing as her muscles pained. Danny awoke, not wanting to sit up. Dougie lay still, his eyes flicking around the room, taking in everything in a single sweeping gaze.

'How's everyone feeling?' Danny asked quietly. No one answered. Gingerly, he made his way from his bed and over to the chairs around a small coffee table near Tom's bed, near the window. Sensing that Danny wanted to talk, Harriet made her way out of bed, and over to the table. Harry lurched from underneath his blankets, walking over to Dougie's bed.

'Can ya get up mate?' he asked quietly, pushing a small piece of hair from Dougie's eyes. Dougie shrugged and nodded. Harry helped him to sit, supporting his friend with his good shoulder. Dougie pulled all the cords off himself, much to the mortification of the others, and with Harry's help, he stumbled his way to the seats, sitting beside Harriet. Tom, who was unable to move, lay in bed on his side, watching.

'So guys...we have the police coming today...' Danny trailed off, seeing everyone's faces.

'Why?' Dougie asked in shock.

'Well Doug, after what happened, you'd think they'd want to know why.' Danny smiled weakly at Dougie, who gave a small bob of his head in return.

'We need a story. They won't believe us about ghosts.'

'We can't _lie_ to the police! That could get us arrested!' Tom gasped.

'Well we've gotta do something! They won't believe us if we say it's ghosts. There has to be another explanation,' Danny said calmly.

'We could just tell them guys. They may actually believe us, or think we were too traumatised to remember properly,' Harriet piped up.

'I agree with Harriet,' Harry said quietly, avoiding Danny's eyes.

'What? You're prepared to make a total fool out of yourself in front of the police?' Danny exclaimed.

'It's better than getting imprisoned for lying to them Danny,' Harry shot back quickly. Danny held himself stronger.

'Well, they might put us in jail for thinking we were lying about the ghosts! Did you ever think of that you twat?' Harry's face turned to a mixture of shock and annoyance.

'How _dare_ you call me a twat Danny! I'm only trying to help our situation! And I think by telling the truth, we won't be burdened with lying for the rest of our lives!'

'Yeah?' Danny spat, 'I reckon the paps would go nuts with that. I can see the headlines now- "Crazy McFly Boys See Dead People".'

'You are so pathetic Danny!' Harry exclaimed. A small voice murmured something. All eyes flicked to the perpetrator.

'I say, we just tell the truth and keep a thick skin about this shit.' Dougie's voice was quiet and feeble, but the annoyance at Danny and Harry was plainly audible. 'The paps can't do much at all. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me? Anyone remember that?'

Harriet said and Danny and Harry looked at their feet. 'Fine,' Danny sighed, 'we tell the truth.'

'Good. Thankyou,' Dougie replied quietly. A flushed looking nurse ran into their room.

'Dougie! What are you doing out of bed? Nearly gave us all a heart attack! Come on, in you get.' She led Dougie over to the bed once again, connecting the wires back up and putting the IV back into his hand. He flinched as it pierced his skin once again.

'Now, please remain here. Unless you have permission to leave,' she said in a tone of authority. Dougie peered out from under her arm, poking the end of his tongue out at the others, a small smile on his face.

'This is not a game Dougie! You are very ill, and MUST remain here, you hear me?'

'Yes ma'am,' Dougie replied in a feeble voice.

'Good. The police will be up in about fifteen minutes to interview you all. Behave.' And with that, the nasty nurse turned and marched from the ward. Dougie began to giggle under his breath, until his eyes began watering, setting off the others. Soon, the entire ward was filled with giggles and shouts of laughter. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and there stood a nurse, with two policemen behind her. The whole room went completely silent, all watching the door.

'Right, the police are here to talk to you guys about what occurred the night you were all bought in here. First up is Dougie,' the nurse said, and Dougie gave a terrified look to the others. Tom gently rubbed Dougie's arm in comfort.

'I'll ask all of you if you'd be able to come with me, just while we interview each of you in this room,' the nurse said, wheeling a wheelchair over for Tom, and assisting the others out of the room, leaving Dougie alone with the two men in uniforms, looking terrified.

One by one, each of them told their story. All details followed the same storyline. They didn't care whether the police believed them or not, or if the paparazzi got a hold of the interviews and turned them into something terrible. All that mattered was that they were okay.


	21. Henry

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, Merry Christmas, thanks for the reviews and read and review :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Henry**

They spent another night in hospital with each other, playing Xbox and chatting and giggling. The environment was much different to what they'd been used to while Dougie had been ill. On their last night, they sat in the chairs around near the window, reading through the magazine and newspaper articles that had been posted.

'I love the police,' Tom said with half a smile, 'not one word about our "ghosts"!' The articles gave very little detail, the ghosts changing into burglars who turned violent once they were refused valuables. There was silence in the room while Tom folded the magazines back up, putting them under his chair.

'There's been something I've been wanting to ask,' Danny said quietly, taking a biscuit from the plate in front of them.

'What's that Dan?' Harriet asked, grasping his unused hand.

'Dougie, what happened to you?' he murmured and Dougie looked uncomfortable.

'You don't have to tell me,' he added quickly but Dougie shook his head. They'd spent last night telling Dougie the ordeals they went through. Now it was time for him to share his. Taking a deep breath, Dougie began to speak.

'We were just standing there in the kitchen...y'know? Then all of a sudden I went cold, like freezing cold, and rigid, and everything in front of me went black. I can remember all these images swirling around in my mind, of Donald, of you guys' deaths...' Dougie broke off and shivered. Harry took his unhurt hand gently.

'...you all kept dying...he kept killing you all...and I couldn't wake up, I couldn't make them go away. It was like being in a continual nightmare. I don't remember very much, and I only remember waking up for that tiny moment, and being in so much pain, it was unbelievable. Then, I was out of it again. My whole body was hurting. Not even the unconsciousness could stop that. Donald was in my head...telling me awful things...about what he'd do to me...what he'd do to you...I was terrified...'

A slow tear made its way down Dougie's bruised and battered cheek. Harry gently caught it, brushing it away.

'You don't need to say any more Doug, we get it,' Danny said softly, giving Dougie a small smile. Dougie nodded tearfully and turned into Harry to hug him.

'I think it's about time we got some sleep eh? We get discharged tomorrow,' Tom said, trying to bring a lightened mood to the group. The others nodded, Harry helping Dougie and Tom back to their beds, Danny kissing Harriet goodnight before climbing into his own bed. All was silent. Except for the inside of Dougie's mind. Donald's words, echoing around and around.

'_I'll kill them all. I'll kill you.'_

Harry, certain Dougie wasn't okay, climbed quietly out of bed, his collarbone aching as he did so, before making his way to Dougie's bed, laying down beside him.

'You okay?' he whispered. Dougie shook his head in the darkness.

'It's all okay Doug, I promise. Donald is gone, all the bad ghosts are okay? They're gone. They can't hurt anyone anymore,' Harry soothed as Dougie broke down into tears. Harry lay there, silently hugging his best friend as quiet tears and sobs racked Dougie's body. Secretly, Harry let a few tears fall. They had come inches away from losing Dougie. From losing everything. He hugged Dougie tighter, incredibly grateful that Donald had not had his way with him. Dougie was strong. And that was why he was still here.

'I'm so glad we didn't lose you,' Harry whispered, more tears streaming down his face, now, not so secret.

Dougie hugged Harry back, tears running down his face too. 'Me too.'

Harry lay beside Dougie, feeling upset, confused, sore and tired. He didn't quite know what Donald had put into Dougie's head. He didn't want to know. But he would be there for Dougie whenever he needed him.

* * *

Tom was first awake the next morning. Looking around the room, he smiled. Dougie and Harry, sharing the small bed, Harriet and Danny with their beds pushed right together. Bored, Tom pulled himself out of bed, took his crutches, and began to walk down the corridor. Hobbling, he heard a child's giggle, and turned. It was a room full of X-Boxes, Play Stations and Wiis. Tom smiled and hobbled in, sitting down in the corner of the room on a foam cube, watching as a boy and a girl played Mario Kart against each other.

'I know who you are!' a voice exclaimed. Tom looked up. There was a boy, who looked around ten, on crutches as well, making his way over to Tom. He gave him a smile as the boy sat beside him.

'You're from McFly! My sister's in love with you guys!' he added.

'Well that's great,' Tom smiled, 'what's your name?'

'Henry,' the boy replied, 'I'm nine, I broke my leg falling off the playground.'

'Well Henry, I'm Tom,' Tom said with a smile, 'and I broke my leg falling down a hill!'

Henry laughed, seeming transfixed by Tom.

'So, what were you doing to fall off the playground Henry?' Tom asked, smiling.

'Well!' Henry began, and Tom held back a laugh; 'We were playing a game where one person was it, and if you were on ground, they could get you! But the thing was, even if you were on the playground, your feet still couldn't touch the floor of the playground, so I tried to jump up on the railing to get away from Matty, who was trying to get me, and my foot slid off, and I fell allllllll the way down! It was so cool being in the ambulance!' Henry's voice got louder and more excited with every syllable. 'How did you hurt your leg Tom?' Henry asked, out of breath from telling his story.

'Well, me and Dougie were standing on the edge of a big hill, and my foot slipped and I slid all the way down and my leg hit the tree at the bottom!' Tom said and Henry laughed.

'That's worse than mine! And I thought I was silly!' Tom laughed along with Henry, his day suddenly feeling brighter. Henry suddenly stopped laughing, gasped and turned to Tom.

'Would you be able to sign my cast? It'd make my sister soooooo jealous!'

'Of course,' Tom laughed, leaning over to the table to take a marker, quickly signing his name on Henry's cast.

'Do you reckon I should write it on paper too? For you and your sister?' Tom asked and Henry nodded.

He leaned close to Tom and whispered, 'for me, not for my sister!'

'That's not very nice!' Tom giggled, but signed the piece of paper anyway.

'Now Henry,' Tom asked, 'will you do me the honour of being the first to sign _my_ cast?'

Henry's eyes went wide and his face froze. 'Are you serious?' he asked excitedly and Tom nodded with a grin. Henry, grinning like a Cheshire Cat took the marker from Tom, writing _Henry_ on Tom's cast, putting a small smiley face after it. Tom held his hand out for the marker, quickly drawing a man in a spaceship, some aliens, a guitar and a surfboard. Henry was over the moon. His little face grinned, if possible, wider and he quickly threw himself forward into Tom, giving him a hug. Tom hugged him back, smiling.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a fan of us too,' Tom laughed.

'Maybe,' Henry replied, still grinning.

'Henry, come on, it's time for breakfast!' a woman called from the door, and Henry stood, taking his crutches from Tom.

'It was nice meeting you Tom,' Henry smiled.

'Very nice meeting you too, try not to fall off anymore playgrounds,' Tom teased.

'I won't if you don't fall down hills!' Henry replied and they both laughed. Henry gave Tom a wave, clutching the piece of paper, hobbling to the door. Tom smiled.

That little boy had just made his day.


	22. Letters

**Heyo everyone! This is my Christmas present to you all, the second last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy it, and have a very Merry Christmas and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Letters**

'Where have you been?' Danny asked as Tom crutchered his way back in the door. The others were all sitting in bed with trays of breakfast on their laps.

'Conversing,' Tom replied and Danny gave him a quizzical look.

'With who?'

'Just one of our fans,' Tom smiled, sitting on his bed, swinging his heavy leg up onto the sheets. Danny nodded, still with a confused look on his face, as the others laughed.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, amazingly dodging all the fans waiting for them, McFly and Harriet travelled back to their house to get freshened up before making the journey back to Harriet's house to see how the girls were. As Danny gave Harriet a quick tour of their house, the others sat in the kitchen, eating. Dougie's half eaten toast still lay on the counter from before they left, as did his blanket and pillow still laying on the couch. It was weird being back at the house. They hadn't even got to stay at Harriet's house for the night they wanted to.

'Are you okay with coming back to the house Doug?' Tom asked quietly, taking the cup of coffee Harry had made for him.

Dougie nodded. 'I'll be fine.' Tom nodded back at him, grimacing in worry. He didn't know how bad what happened to Dougie was. Nor did he know exactly what _had_ happened. But he knew it wasn't good.

The five piled into Harry's car, Tom's still at the house. Harry, unable to drive because of his collarbone, gave the keys to Harriet, who seemed to have the least amount of injuries that would affect driving. For the whole drive, no one seemed to think about where they were going. Or the fact that Margaret wouldn't be there. Together, they laughed and joked, singing along to the radio, ignoring injuries, ignoring pain, ignoring the last few days. Danny, sitting in the front beside Harriet, took hold of her unused hand, stroking each of her fingers lovingly. Tom, Dougie and Harry smiled at each other, happy that this was the first time Danny truly did seem to be in love. Eating crisps, sweets and chocolate, everyone seemed happy enough. Dougie's head was leant on Harry's shoulder, Tom laying his head on the other side of Dougie, giggling under their breath. Danny, keeping his eyes on the road leant in for a quick kiss. The atmosphere in the car was happy. Bright. Loving. Until they laid their eyes on the house.

Dougie stiffened beside Tom and Harry. Harriet grasped Danny's hand tighter. Tom's leg ached. The house looked innocent. Untouched. But the grounds and bedroom were full of malice. Harriet turned the car off, and they all sat, unmoving in the car.

Tom cleared his throat. 'So err...shall we?'

The others nodded, all gingerly climbing out of the car, injuries paining. Walking past Tom's car, they slowly made their way inside.

'Melanie? Abigail? Margaret?' Harriet called and everyone fell silent. Nothing.

'Girls? Where are you?' Danny shouted, walking through the hall, quickly glancing in the lounge. Harriet and Tom followed, looking in the kitchen, their bedrooms and upstairs. Harry supported Dougie through the hall to the lounge.

'Harry, what's that?' Dougie asked, moving away from Harry and making his way over to the piano. Sitting on the shiny black wood was an envelope, and an old jewellery box they had seen upstairs the first time they'd been there. On the envelope were the names _Dougie, Danny, Harry, Tom & Harriet_, written in curly writing.

'Guys! In here!' Harry shouted, taking the box and the envelope and sitting them on the coffee table in the middle of the chairs.

'We can't find them,' Harriet sighed as she walked into the lounge. Harry held up the envelope.

'Oh no...' Harriet whispered, and Danny took her hand, leading her to the couch. Tom sat down beside Dougie and Harry, resting his leg on the table. Everyone was silent.

'Who wants to open it?' Harry asked quietly, turning it over in his hands.

'I will,' Tom murmured, taking the envelope and carefully opening it, gingerly unfolding the piece of paper. He began to read.

'_Dear Dougie, Harry, Tom, Danny and Harriet,_

_We're sorry we had to leave it this way. But it was all getting much too hard staying here. After Margaret was gone, it was so difficult to stay. We miss her. And we know that by doing this, we will be back with her, as well as our families. We have decided to cross over. We're sorry we didn't get to say goodbye properly, but after all that happened, we do not want any more things going on at this house, especially if they hurt people._

_We feel so guilty about what happened to you all, and we believe that by leaving, there will be no reason for Harriet to stay here anymore. We want her to come live with you. This house is full of bad memories and terrible happenings. It's time that we pass it onto another family, one who will be able to bring a new beginning with them. We hope you will understand._

_But most of all, we are not only writing this letter to say goodbye, but to say thankyou. First to Harriet, for looking after us and accepting us into her home. We had some of the most enjoyable times living with you Harriet, and we will be forever grateful for everything you have done for us.'_

Harriet let out a small sob, cuddling into Danny's shoulder. He stroked her cheek, motioning at Tom to keep going.

'_To Dougie. Thankyou for understanding Margaret, and for forgiving her and for becoming her friend. She talked about you all the time. And we know that she would want us to thank you for being so understanding and so helpful._

'_To Harry. Thankyou for listening to my story, and for making me feel like I had a friend. It really meant a lot, and I will miss you very much. Love Abigail._

'_To Danny. Thank you for being such a great friend to all of us and for making us laugh and making us feel happy again. You have been amazing. So thank you. _

'_To Tom. You're the one who bought as all together again. And that means the world. Thank you so much for everything. Please, also thank the other man that was with you last time, he was lovely._

_In general, we would just like to thank you all. For being friends, for accepting us, for leaving us with good times, and for reuniting us again. We love that you listened to our stories, and made us feel like we were worth something again. We're going to miss each and every one of you. And we will never regret the times with you. We don't know how to thank you enough for your support. We won't ever forget you. We love you. Each and every one of you. Thank you._

_Lots of love from Abigail and Melanie (and Margaret) xx_

Tom finished reading, a slow tear running down his cheek. Harriett's tears fell faster and faster, soaking Danny's shirt. Dougie leant his head against Harry's shoulder, feeling down. They were gone. They'd never see them again.

Harry put his arm around Dougie, who began to cry. Had he really been in love with Margaret...? He'd never have a chance to find out now. Harry's heart felt broken. He'd really begun to connect with Abigail since this trip. Tom was upset, but also in a way, glad. They were with their families now. And would hopefully be happy again.

Danny sighed, still comforting Harriet, who was devastated. He'd miss them. He really would. He'd been looking forward to coming down and visiting every so often. But now, that had all changed. It was all gone.

Tom gently took the box from the table, opening it. There were the photos of the girls they had seen on their last trip, with a folded up piece of paper inside.

'_These are some things we would like you to have from us. For Dougie, we would like him to have Margaret's locket. It was given to her by Charlie, and she always said that she wanted to give it to someone who meant a lot to her,' _Tom read, taking the oval shaped locket from the box and handing it to Dougie, who held it tightly in his hand.

'_For Danny, Melanie would like him to have her hair piece, the silver barrette, as he always seemed to like my hair, or so he said.' _Tom took a silver hair clip, with diamonds studded around the outside, in the shape of a circle, and handed it to Danny. He ran his finger over the smoothly cut gems on the outside, smiling a little. It had always made her hair look so pretty.

'_For Harry, Abigail would like him to have the silver necklace with the ruby pendant. It was given to her by George as their engagement present. She would like you to look after it.' _Tom handed Harry the piece of jewellery. Harry had remembered seeing it around Abigail's smiled at the tear-shaped ruby and put it in his pocket gently.

'_For our lovely Harriet, we would like her to have Abigail's diamond ring. It was her mother's wedding ring. It is about time it was passed onto you.' _Harriet cried harder as she took the ring from Tom, slipping it onto her right ring finger. It was a perfect fit. She watched it intently for a while, taking in the beauty of the elegantly cut diamond. She smiled.

'_And for Tom, we would like him to have Melanie's charm bracelet, maybe it can be of some inspiration.' _Tom read out, taking the last item out of the box. It was a silver bracelet, with a horse, treble clef, heart, moon, a book and a musical note hanging from it. He examined it quietly, holding it in his hand, before putting it in his pocket.

'Well,' Harry sighed, 'I guess that's it then.'

'Yeah,' Tom murmured, staring at the letter once more.

'I guess I'll grab my things then,' Harriet said, wiping her eyes.

'Are you sure you want to move now?' Danny asked her gently, and she nodded defiantly.

'After everything that has gone on here, I don't want this place anymore. There's no reason to stay here anymore.'

Danny nodded, giving her a hug. 'We'll come back tomorrow and get all your stuff, but for now, do you want to just take a bag of things for the night?' Danny asked and Harriet nodded.

'I'll help,' he said gently, helping her up and heading upstairs.

'I guess it's a good thing,' Dougie piped up sadly.

'Of course Doug, it wasn't natural for them to be here, and they needed to be with their families again,' Tom said, reaching over and grabbing Dougie in a hug.

'Just think Doug, they're all together again, with their horses, and with George,' Harry said with a small smile, rubbing Dougie's shoulder. Dougie nodded, his face downcast. Tom smiled as he looked around the living room. So many memories. Their first night there, singing, the piano, the TV and teaching the girls about the movies, the rats, their father. So many things went along with this room.

'Come on,' he said to Harry and Dougie, 'let's have one last look.'


	23. Roses

**Hey guys, this is my last chapter of this story! And probably the last of the ghost/Harriet/McFly stories unless I come up with some new ideas. Now, I would like to say a huge thanks to:**

**Jellylegs  
Mel2403  
Amy  
pieces-of-destiny  
Becky  
Mystery00Meat  
loststolenandfound  
elle  
kat-priestley  
AntisepticThroatLozenges  
Shaz1123  
Laura  
and last of all mnm**

**For each and every one of their incredible, inspiring and feel-good reviews. I love you guys :) and thankyou for bearing with me during this last year and my horribly spaced updates.**

**And I am currently trying to finish writing Only The Strong Survive, so keep checking. Thankyou again guys and I really hope you've enjoyed my trilogy of stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Roses**

And so together, the three of them walked through the house, the memories following them. The kitchen and Danny falling over, Tom breaking the cupboard, the terrible noises. The staircase and the Ghostbusters singing. The bedrooms and the things flying at them and the hallway, where Dougie had been so badly terrified. They smiled, stepping outside again.

The garden, where they had set up their tent, and had had the biggest frights of their lives. The toilet, that Dougie got locked in. The tree Danny and Harriet shared their first kiss under, and the one Danny had fallen out of. The hill, which had caused so much trouble for Tom and Dougie.

Sure those nights weren't the best, but they did have their elements of fun. Harriet and Danny joined them, and after one last look at the house, they were gone. Tom suddenly had an idea.

'Harriet, go to Greenvale,' he said quickly.

'Why?' Harriet asked, turning the car around and heading the other way.

'I had an idea.'

* * *

In Greenvale, Tom went to the tiny flower shop, buying three of the biggest bunches of roses they had.

'Follow me guys,' he said, quickly beginning to hobble down a familiar cobblestone path. Harriet and Danny, carrying the roses, followed him, Dougie and Harry too. Soon, Tom made it to the cemetery, the others trailing behind. He took a bunch of roses from Danny, making his way through the aisles of headstones until he found who he was looking for. The others followed, watching.

He placed the roses on Melanie's grave, a tear falling as he did so. As he stepped back, Danny silently put his arm around his shoulder. Dougie took another bunch, laying them gently on Margaret's grave. Although he didn't know her for long, he felt like he knew everything about her. He ran his unbroken fingers over the name on the headstone, trying not to cry. Harry put his arms around him, pulling him up and away from the overgrown headstone. Dougie shuffled his face into Harry's chest, not moving. Harriet took the last bunch of roses, laying them on the grave a few down from Melanie.

_Abigail May Dunley_ it read._ March 30__th__ 1901-September 4__th__ 1922. Gone But Not Forgotten. _Harriet smiled a little. She would never forget her little housemate who kept her company in that small house on her own, or the three girls that made her time in the enormous house worthwhile. She wouldn't be sad, she thought, she'd be grateful for the time she had.

The five stepped back from the graves, feeling down, but also feeling a sense of fulfilment.

They'd reunited best friends.

Given Harriet something to live for.

And most of all, had made new friends in the process (Danny, more than others). Turning from the cemetery, the five walked/hobbled/limped together, a mixture of emotions filling their chests.

They'd helped.

And it had left them with some of the best memories they could ever want.


End file.
